Fate Empty Theourgia: El pálpito de las sombras Vol3
by Sakurai24
Summary: La silenciosa guerra sigue su camino inexorable hacía la tragedia. El tiempo de pruebas ha finalizado, y los espíritus del pasado han decido a que enemigos destruir primero, como inicio de un camino triunfal hasta sus deseos. Pero no solo eso, pues entre las llamas de una guerra ceremonial, dos viejos enemigos se encuentran dispuestos a acabar con el alma del otro.


El Pálpito de las Sombras

Capítulo 9. Parte 1.

Archer deambuló por algunas horas en busca de Aria, pero su maldición le pesaba tanto que no podía sentir su presencia. Buscó y buscó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La situación sólo parecía empeorar. La última opción que le quedaba era que Aria, siendo consciente de la peligrosidad del terreno, hubiese decidido volver a la base para esperar a que su Servant regresara por obra de un milagro.

El Sol comenzaba a brillar, cubriendo poco a poco los últimos retazos de la noche, cuando Archer llegó al templo Ryûdô. Con cada escalón que dejaba atrás, su esperanza de encontrar a su Master allí se hacía más pequeña.

Pero no sólo no encontró a Aria, sino que cuando finalmente llegó, el que le esperaba en aquella habitación no era otro que aquel muchacho que tanto le irritaba. Durante un tiempo se mantuvo en su forma espiritual, recuperándose, sin deseo alguno de escuchar las tonterías que seguro saldrían de la boca de Gerade.

Gerade no se movía del lugar. Estaba allí, quieto, dando a entender que claramente sabía que él se encontraba allí y que esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciese falta para reprocharle. A disgusto, tomó forma física, mostrándose ante el muchacho.

Vio cómo Gerade se tapaba la cara con ganas de vomitar debido al putrefacto olor que emanaba de su pierna. Pero Gerade no dijo nada sobre el olor, pues la situación era mucho más seria.

—Regresas sin la victoria y encima no eres capaz de encontrar a Aria. No sólo no escuchas, sino que cuando lo haces no entiendes nada. Tu actitud sólo ha provocado que Aria no cumpla su cometido; ¿estás feliz, Archer? ¿Ya tienes lo que deseabas?

Gerade fue directo. Quizá si supiese que ahora el mayor deseo de Archer era acabar con su vida, se habría ahorrado las preguntas.

—Sabías desde el principio sobre la maldición que pesa en mí. Eras totalmente consciente y sólo vienes a aprovecharte de eso para soltar tus reproches, para intentar despreciarme. Pero dime, chico, a pesar de ser consciente de eso… ¿has preferido venir hasta aquí para decir tonterías, y no has pensado en buscar a la chica que salvaste de su soledad?

Para sorpresa de Gerade, esta vez Archer no parecía enfadado, ni nervioso. Su serenidad era mucho más intimidante. Archer observó el rostro de Gerade y pudo ver una casi imperceptible contorsión de rabia.

—Eres tú, Archer, y no yo el que tiene un contrato mágico. Mi vínculo con ella, aunque mucho más profundo de lo que un hombre como tú podrá entender jamás, no me permite sentir su presencia. Ahora ella vuelve a estar sola, y todo es por tu culpa. Por culpa de un fantasma del pasado que sólo sabe abandonar a sus aliados.

Gerade no dudaba en aprovechar el lamentable estado de Archer para intentar hundirle aún más. En esa misma circunstancia, pero con Archer más recuperado, sabía que su cabeza se convertiría en un adorno más del templo.

—Aquella niña ha estado sola desde siempre. Y desde el momento en que tú la encontraste fue maldecida; eres un bastardo vestido de príncipe, pero yo conozco a la gente como tú; no puedes ocultarte de mí. ¿Es eso lo que realmente te preocupa, no? El hecho de que yo conozca la verdad, porque sabes que yo veo lo que buscan las personas cuando dicen buscar el bien de sus aliados. En realidad sólo buscáis aprovecharos de los corazones abandonados. Pero hay algo más, sí… Puedo ver en ti la inseguridad que te provoca que realmente Aria sea libre, el hecho de que haya decidido vivir por sí misma. Ahora ya no depende de ti. ¿Que ahora esté de mi lado es un riesgo para tus verdaderas intenciones, chico? Es extraño, pero creo que empiezo a sentir pena.

La conversación había llegado a un punto que nadie esperaba. Lo que para Gerade podría haber sido un golpe más sobre la mesa, se había tornado en un arma de doble filo que le golpeaba las entrañas.

Gerade, sin haberlo experimentado físicamente, empezaba a entender lo que era enfrentarse a un Espíritu Heroico.

—No vas a evitar que la proteja, Archer… Debo protegerla…

Fue todo lo que Gerade pudo decir. Archer le había arrebatado cualquier posibilidad de réplica. Sintió una leve sacudida en su brazo derecho y tuvo que sujetarlo con el izquierdo.

—Hazlo porque de verdad quieras hacerlo.

Archer parecía tener respuesta para todo lo que él pudiera decir o hacer.

—Iré a buscarla.

Dio la espalda a Archer y se dirigió hacia las escaleras del templo. Se pausó un instante y comenzó a descender mientras sentía el aura del Servant presionando sus huesos.

Capítulo 9. Parte 2.

El joven Edward Teach sintió una gran alegría cuando pudo ver al fin, a lo lejos, tierra firme. Llevaba mucho tiempo alejado del hogar; se trataba de uno de los mayores viajes que había realizado al servicio de la poderosa Royal Navy. La guerra le cambió mucho, más allá de la poblada barba que cubría su mentón y parte de su cara.

Mientras miraba hipnotizado hacia la costa, notó una mano posándose en su hombro. Justo a su lado apareció la figura del viejo capitán. Un hombre que actuaba como un gruñón, pero que en realidad sólo buscaba esconder los horrores que había tenido que presenciar a lo largo de su vida.

—Capitán, lo hemos conseguido. Estamos en casa… Estamos en casa…

Teach habló primero; quería intentar animar al capitán después de una de las batallas más dolorosas, donde muchos camaradas habían muerto, muchos más de los que cabía esperar.

—Así es, muchacho, así es… Lo hemos logrado. Gracias.

Tanta batalla había desgastado el viejo corazón del capitán, al cual cada vez le era más difícil ocultar su depresión.

—No, capitán, ha sido gracias a usted. Todos nosotros seguimos con esperanza gracias a su voluntad. Prometo que cuando lleguemos a tierra firme, todos sabrán de su valentía en el campo de batalla… Hablaré, si hace falta, con el consorte de la Reina para que realmente todos sepan quién es el mejor capitán y el señor de los mares.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba al capitán dar las gracias, y a su vez era la primera vez que él lo había tratado de usted. Si cualquiera de los tripulantes hubiera estado presente en la conversación, hubiese pensado que algo les había hecho enfermar; quizá alguna maldición francesa o algo por el estilo.

—Ahora dejemos esos sentimentalismos y vuelve al trabajo.

El viejo capitán quería evitar que la conversación fuese a más. No quería dejar que sus sentimientos afloraran, y tampoco quería, realmente, profundizar en los de su marinero. Teach, sin decir nada más, volvió a sus tareas.

La misma noche en la que llegaron a tierra firme se reunieron en la costa con asados y abundante bebida para festejar la victoria, pues eran hermanos mientras navegaban por los azarosos mares, pero también cuando se encontraban en los firmes, aunque no menos peligrosos, senderos de tierra.

Hubo todo tipo de sentimientos encontrados que les hacían balancearse por dentro, al igual que cuando el poderoso océano repicaba en sus barcos. Una figura familiar, aunque extraña en ese ambiente, apareció caminando directamente hacia donde se encontraba el capitán.

Edward notó un aura extraña y miró fijamente a la figura de su capitán mientras hablaba con aquel hombre. Por el gesto de ambos, lo que estuvieran hablando debía ser muy triste; la cara del capitán se ensombreció incluso más que cuando debía ver a sus marineros morir.

¿Qué noticia podría ser peor que la muerte?

Vio cómo ambos desaparecían de la fiesta, pero no tuvo el valor para seguirlos. No era el momento; debía esperar a mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Teach estaba dispuesto para ir a hablar con su capitán, éste se le adelantó y los hizo convocar a todos en la zona del embarcadero. Uno a uno, fueron llegando todos al lugar señalado. Allí estaba, con su rostro viejo y desgastado, esperándoles, el que los había guiado a la victoria hacía muy poco.

—Mis valiosos marineros… Por suerte, la guerra ha terminado. Hemos acabado… ya no tendréis que luchar… nunca más.

Su voz se iba desgarrando a cada palabra. Todos le miraban en silencio. Parecía que nadie podía decir nada.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso, capitán? ¿Cómo que nunca más? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El que rompió el silencio no podía ser otro que Edward, que parecía haber sido afectado especialmente por ese "nunca más".

—Veréis… La guerra ha supuesto un gran coste. Se ha invertido demasiado, así que no han tenido otro remedio que descomponer nuestra unidad y algunas otras más para ahorrar dinero. Ya no sois marineros… Ya no sois soldados de la Royal Navy… Ahora todos deberéis buscar otra vida. No sé cómo, pero al menos viviréis en paz.

El capitán trasladó a su tripulación las palabras del consorte de la Reina; pese a no creer sus palabras, no tenía otra opción. Algunos estaban felices porque, por fin, podrían vivir de otra manera, más pacíficamente, haciendo vida con sus esposas e hijos. Pero para otros, los cuales sólo habían conocido el tumultuoso mar, para esos que sólo podían seguir viviendo de una manera, fue un duro golpe. Todos ellos perdieron el significado de sus vidas, incluido Edward.

—No puede ser… Esto debe ser alguna broma... Es un engaño… Tengo que hacer algo…

Edward no podía dejar que tal desgracia se materializara. Tenía que hacer ver a los mandatarios el significado de esas vidas que él y sus compañeros habían llevado hasta ahora. No podían arrebatarles eso. Aunque fuese la mismísima Reina, no podía permitirlo. Se desvaneció entre el murmullo general y se dirigió hacia la residencia del consorte real.

Entró firme y seguro, con una voluntad que hizo que ninguno de los guardias se atreviera a increparle. Finalmente, llegó al despacho y lo abrió de par en par. Pero allí no había nadie.

La bandera de la nación se erguía orgullosa en aquella habitación. Todo estaba perfectamente pulcro, incluidas las cosas más mundanas como la pluma y la tinta para escribir. Edward miró a los lados y pudo ver un documento con el sello real sobre el escritorio. Se acercó y comenzó a leerlo.

Cuando lo leyó quedó totalmente paralizado. Aquel documento era una carta de Inglaterra que informaba de que el pacto con España y Francia había sido un éxito, que las condiciones habían sido aceptadas y que el oro y la riqueza perdida ya estaban en manos de la Reina y de sus consejeros.

Su rabia fue en aumento. ¿No había dinero para pagar a unos hombres que daban su vida por la patria, pero sí para desperdiciarlo en los cofres y los arcones de la Reina y sus acólitos?

—Muchacho, creo que no deberías tocar las cosas que no te pertenecen. ¿Acaso quieres ser juzgado por agredir la privacidad de tus dirigentes?

Teach se giró y vio en la puerta, justo frente a él, al consorte real, que sujetaba en sus manos una copa de plata, tan cara como todo lo que él pudiera amasar a lo largo de su vida.

—¿Nos arrebatáis nuestra única forma de vida, y encima te atreves a hablar de juzgarme? Es a ti y a esos que sirves a los únicos a los que se les debería juzgar. Vuestra codicia sólo ha servido para acabar con las existencias de quienes amaban de verdad a su patria. Habéis condenado a gente honrada a seguir viviendo sin esperanza.

Edward caminó hacia él con una ira intensa reflejada en su cara. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le arrebató la copa de plata.

—Todo por algo tan estúpido como esto… Todo por copas de vino y telas a las que habéis dado un precio mayor que la misma vida. ¿De verdad podéis vivir con esa culpa?

Aunque se estuviera dirigiendo al consorte, su mirada seguía clavada en aquella copa, en la que se reflejaba su rostro. Pero, con indignación, el consorte le arrebató la copa de sus manos y la devolvió a las suyas. El vino de su interior se derramó por el ajetreo y manchó el suelo, tiñéndolo de color sangre.

—Me hablas como si supieses algo de la vida, pero ni siquiera has aprendido la lección más simple. Hay que ser lo suficientemente listo como para seguir las leyes; todos tenemos que vivir bajo la ley. Aprende a vivir con las circunstancias que te han tocado.

El consorte no podía ocultar la burla inherente a sus palabras. Por muy seriamente que intentara decirlo, Edward podía entender que se burlaba de él.

Unos guardias aparecieron en la sala para escoltarlo fuera de la propiedad. Él no opuso resistencia; algo en él controló la ira, evitando que hiciese una locura. Esta vez debía encomendarse a la paciencia.

Era de noche y los gritos y las cenizas se colaron por su ventana. Un enorme incendio se había producido en el pueblo. Edward, rápidamente, se vistió y empezó a seguir la columna de humo hasta llegar a las llamas.

El pueblo corría de un lado a otro con cubos de agua; todos ayudaban, pues todos habían sido despertados para colaborar. Incluso había más guardias de lo normal por allí, y todo era debido a que el incendio fue provocado en la mansión del consorte.

Edward se relajó al ver el lugar donde se había producido el incendio. Si hubiese sido en otro sitio estaría preocupado, pero después de lo sucedido, a aquellos desgraciados les estaba bien empleado.

En un momento de aquel caos, pudo ver cómo el consorte pedía, acaloradamente, que uno de sus guardias entrara en mitad de aquellas llamas y fuese a recuperar sus tesoros. El guardia, como una marioneta más del sistema, obedeció, y fue a dirigirse hacia el interior. Pero entonces, las llamas se avivaron aún más, advirtiendo de su mortalidad.

Para Edward, aquella visión fue mucho más allá. Sin saber cómo, en sus ojos aquel fuego tomó forma, una forma desfigurada y demoníaca. Un fuego vivo que espantó a aquel soldado; una imagen que marcaría su historia más de lo que podía imaginar en aquel momento.

El consorte comenzó a mirar para buscar a otra presa, y entonces vio a Edward. Se miraron y los ojos del consorte se encendieron de rabia. Empezó a señalarle mientras hablaba con la guardia.

—¡Ha sido él, atrapadlo!

Entre los gritos y el crepitar de la madera, pudo escuchar las palabras que le acusaban. Los guardias comenzaron a correr hacia él.

—¡Edward, vamos, por aquí! ¡Tenemos que salir, deprisa!

Edward escuchó cerca del lugar una voz que le sonaba familiar. Alguien que parecía saber que iba a luchar contra aquellos guardias, y que sería una estupidez hacerlo.

Entonces miró hacia la voz que le hablaba, y reconoció a un viejo compañero que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Benjamin Hornigold.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, le siguió entre las calles hasta que llegaron hasta el puerto.

No sólo estaba allí Benjamin, sino también muchos otros compañeros que habían perdido su empleo, y que sólo conocían el sabor del mar.

Sin decir una palabra más, embarcó junto al resto de hombres en busca de la libertad. En lo más alto de aquel barco, comenzó a ondear la bandera del pirata.

El tiempo pasó y el joven Edward se convirtió en el monstruo de los mares. Se convirtió en Barbanegra.

El mar de Fuyuki estaba en calma y Rider observaba la Luna. Era la manera con la que intuía cómo iba a estar la marea. Maxwell se había desvelado por aquel sueño que le pareció muy real, y salió al exterior, junto con su Servant.

El rostro de Rider era, sin duda, el de su sueño. Un rostro que había sido desconocido para la leyenda.

Una pregunta comenzó a rondar por la cabeza de Maxwell. No se atrevía a formularla, pero al mirar a Rider, supo que él esperaba su pregunta.

—¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en un monstruo?

La brisa llevó la pregunta hacia su rostro y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Toda pregunta tiene su respuesta.

Capítulo 9. Parte 3.

Joseph estaba recostado en el suelo del garaje, como de costumbre. Tenía la mirada fija en un viejo reloj de bolsillo que hacía tiempo había dejado de funcionar. Pasaba la mayoría de días así, mientras Caster se dedicaba a organizar su tan preciado espectáculo. Desde que llegaron, apenas habían cruzado palabras. Joseph, pese a lo que podía suponer ganar la Guerra, no estaba dispuesto a jugarse nada. No tenía nada que aportar, ni tenía ganas de buscar algo que pudiese hacer.

Lo cierto era que sí había una cosa que podía hacer y era, prácticamente, lo único que hacía que él y ese tal Caster estuviesen en la misma sala. Si algo podía hacer él por Caster era dejar que éste tomara parte de su energía. Alimentaba de un modo doloroso pero no letal a aquel fantasma para así poder mantenerlo en este mundo. Su hija, a pesar de poseer aptitudes mágicas, no tenía capacidad suficiente como para mantenerlo por sí misma. Si él tomaba de su energía, podría matarla, dada su situación de salud. Por eso, de mutuo acuerdo, decidieron que Joseph sería su único sustento.

En aquel lugar, donde el Sol no penetraba, Joseph sabía que cuando se sintiera más recuperado, Caster aparecería de nuevo para succionar su energía mágica, manteniendo así en funcionamiento el único mecanismo que los unía.

Joseph se vio atraído por un sonido que se produjo de repente. Era tan sólo un susurro, entrando en sus oídos; lo podía escuchar pero no lograba entender lo que decía. Se esforzó por prestar la máxima atención y entendió que, realmente, no quería decir nada, ya que las carcajadas se expresan por sí solas, sin ninguna palabra.

Aquella carcajada sonaba inocente, dulce y rebosante de vida, como la de un niño que sólo disfruta de la vida sin ser consciente de las obligaciones que le esperan al crecer. Una risa que le recordó a la que una vez había sonado en el alma de su adorada hija.

—Ese vil truco no funcionará de nada, fantasma fanfarrón.

Joseph habló como si por allí estuviese Caster intentando de alguna manera cruel sacarlo de su inactividad.

Sus palabras habían sido respondidas con más y más carcajadas, que parecían hacerse más intensas con el paso de las horas. Por mucho que intentara evadir oírlas, le resultaba imposible. Entonces, entendió que eran reales y que provenían de alguna parte del interior del edificio.

Por un motivo que no llegaba a comprender ni el mismo Joseph, se levantó y, llevado por el eco de las risas, comenzó a seguirlas en busca de su origen. Aunque era la primera vez que veía más de aquel edificio, estaba tan atento para no perder el rastro, que era probable que olvidase cualquier detalle de lo que se encontrase en el camino.

Las risas, aunque pausadas por momentos, seguían sonando más y más fuerte, y finalmente el eco le llevó hasta la puerta que escondía tras de sí el motivo de aquella pura e inocente alegría.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era la moneda que te enseñé justo antes de hacerla desaparecer?

Joseph escuchó la voz de Caster a través de la puerta, preguntando a una tercera persona.

—Sí, sí, perfectamente, Caster. ¿Vas a hacerla desaparecer de nuevo?

Joseph no pudo distinguir muy bien la voz, pero era, sin duda, la de una niña.

—Parece algo muy típico, pero… va a ser de un modo que no te esperas, te lo aseguro.

Caster respondía de una manera muy amistosa. Sonaba, también, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¡Luces!

Declaró el Servant, esta vez, como dirigiéndose a toda la estancia. Joseph, silenciosamente, comenzó a abrir la puerta. Al entrar vio la extensa sala principal, donde se realizarían en un futuro las funciones. En el escenario pudo distinguir a Caster, junto a una niña.

Aquella niña, por un instante, se le hizo idéntica a su hija, pero en cuanto se frotó los ojos y miró nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que sólo había sido un espejismo. Aquella niña no se parecía en realidad a ninguna niña que hubiera visto antes. Parecía creada a conciencia, como una muñeca.

Uno de los focos del escenario comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, y finalmente se detuvo sobre él. Tanto Caster como la niña lo miraron. El rostro de ella era de puro asombro.

—Disculpe, buen hombre. Me gustaría pedirle un pequeño favor. ¿Podría rebuscar en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta?

Caster le habló de manera cordial, siguiendo el papel que había puesto en escena. Como si Joseph fuese un espectador anónimo en la sala. Era el único, de hecho.

Joseph, movido por el ambiente, metió su mano rápidamente donde le había dicho Caster y notó algo que no había estado nunca ahí antes. Lo sacó del bolsillo y vio que era una moneda; pudo reconocer fácilmente que era una moneda de cien forintos húngaros, pero que tenía un leve cambio. En una de sus caras estaba grabada la máscara que Caster siempre llevaba.

El rostro de aquella niña parecía haberse quedado en un estado permanente de sorpresa.

Joseph comenzó a bajar las escaleras con la mirada en el suelo para llegar al escenario y devolver aquella extraña moneda a su propietario. También tenía que recordarle algo a Caster.

Cuando estuvo más cerca observó a la niña. Ella le miraba fijamente intentando buscar alguna expresión agradable en su cara. Joseph se percató de ello y, sabiendo que ella no encontraría tal cosa, giró su rostro para evitar disgustarla.

Miró entonces a Caster, que enseguida supo qué significaba su expresión.

"Espera un momento", parecía responder Caster con su mirada. El Servant no parecía debilitado, y estaba en mitad de una de sus obras. No podía dejar a medias a su espectadora.

—Adiós.

Fue todo lo que Joseph dijo mientras caminaba hacia el exterior de aquella sala. Cuando llegó a la misma puerta que había cruzado antes, escuchó lo que parecían ser los murmullos de Caster y aquella niña de cabello plateado. No pudo entender lo que decían, y tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que regresó al garaje, y no volvió a escuchar una sola carcajada. Se habían disipado desde el momento en el que hizo aparición. Qué fácil le era desanimar a todo el que estuviera cerca de él.

Joseph vio entonces algo por el rabillo del ojo, cerca de una de las columnas. Cuando miró con detenimiento, vio a aquella pequeña niña que, con timidez, le observaba a unos pocos metros. La niña le miraba algo nerviosa; quería decir algo, pero sus palabras parecían atragantársele.

—¿Eres alguna especie de ángel? Tu pelo, tus ojos… No son humanos.

Joseph sabía que tenía que ser el primero en hablar para hacer que aquella muchacha cogiera confianza e hiciera algo más que quedarse allí, observándole.

—Oh, no, no soy nada de eso… No soy humana, pero tengo mis sentimientos, y creo que eso es un buen paso para sentirse humano.

Aria le respondió, pero tras eso no añadió nada más.

—Ya veo… Sentir… Experimentar la vida… Es algo valioso.

Joseph creía que había pensado esas palabras, pero realmente salieron de su boca.

—Si crees que eso es algo valioso, ¿por qué estás aquí? No parece que quieras experimentarla.

Aria poco a poco buscaba bajar las defensas de Joseph para poder llegar a lo que realmente quería: el tema del que le había hablado Caster.

—Los experimentos que yo he hecho en mi vida no han valido para nada, pero de qué sirve decírtelo, aún eres una niña, no podrías comprenderme.

Joseph sabía que estaba hablando demasiado. Había cruzado más opiniones con aquella niña en dos minutos que en días con Caster o con cualquier otra persona. Era algo realmente extraño. Aquella muchacha con aquellos ojos parecía ver más allá de sus palabras.

—No soy humana, recuérdalo. Aunque te parezca sólo una niña, puedo entender más de lo que crees. Y también tengo el derecho a cumplir mis deseos… Lo que realmente quiero.

Aria se sorprendía de sí misma, y con esas palabras sentía que estaba cerca.

—Un niño sólo desea lo que ve de sus padres. Sólo conoce lo que sus padres le enseñan, sus ideas, sus formas de ver la vida no son propias. Y, por desgracia, los errores que comete un padre también son enseñados a sus hijos, y a veces son irrecuperables…

Joseph no sabía que, con aquellas palabras, había allanado el camino a la joven.

—¿Lo dices por tu hija? ¿Me dices que ella no tiene sus propios deseos? ¿Que no desea cometer sus propios errores?

Aria aprovechó perfectamente el instante y comenzó su verdadero ataque. Joseph, por un momento, no dijo nada.

—Mi hija… sólo ha aprendido a sufrir mi error. Mi error no la deja tener sueños propios, sólo mis estúpidos y viejos deseos. Por mucho que te haya contado ese Caster, no puedes entender algo que no has vivido.

Joseph, por una vez, parecía dudar de sus palabras. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero en su interior sabía que esas palabras no sonaban tan intachables esta vez.

—¿Sabes qué? Realmente estoy segura de que tiene un deseo propio. Algo que es suyo de verdad. El Grial… La reliquia por la que todos luchamos para lograr nuestro deseo sólo elige a aquellos con un verdadero objetivo, con algo por lo que realmente merece la pena luchar. Si ella no entiende de deseos, y no tiene uno propio, dime, ¿cómo ha podido ella ser elegida por el Santo Grial y tú no? Ella tiene un deseo mayor que el tuyo. Tú has perdido el tuyo, sí, ¿pero eso te da derecho a quedarte sentado sin luchar por el de tu hija? Lo peor que puedes hacer es menospreciar eso, y es lo que estás haciendo. Ese puede ser realmente tu crimen. ¿No vas a hacer nada por evitarlo?

Esas palabras eran distintas a las que nadie le había dicho antes. A diferencia de las otras, éstas eran profundas, éstas parecían ir más allá de la superficie. Parecían penetrar en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Ella desea algo… Ella quiere luchar…

Esas palabras comenzaron a resonar entre los huecos de la mente de Joseph. Se quedó en silencio, reflexionando, sin dirigirle una palabra a aquella extraña niña de los Cielos. O de donde fuese.

Aria agarró la mano de Joseph y se la llevó a la mejilla.

—Estoy aquí, ¿lo ves? Soy real… Igual que lo que te estoy diciendo. Por favor, no lo olvides.

Cuando miró más de cerca aquellos ojos, pudo ver tras aquel cristal carmesí a su pequeña niña que lo miraba, y le sonreía. Entonces se quedó dormido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en paz.

Capítulo 9. Parte 4.

Makoto Tohsaka y Saber habían regresado al hotel tras una mañana de búsqueda. Era por la tarde, pero aún así él y su Servant se habían encargado de confirmar que el lugar era seguro. Saber se materializó, pero esta vez no iba con su traje de batalla, sino con el que solía usar en su propia casa, en tiempos de paz. Su cuerpo, libre de armaduras, se mostraba impoluto.

Excepto en la base del cuello, donde brillaba un rojo intenso. La marca de su muerte.

Tohsaka observó, pero no dijo nada. Saber, que se percató, tampoco quiso decir nada y, echando a un lado su capa roja para tapar la herida, se sentó en la mesa enorme que decoraba un rincón de la habitación. Tohsaka hizo lo mismo.

—Bien, es hora de prepararnos para la batalla, Master.

Saber indicó así el inicio de su reunión estratégica.

Tohsaka extendió entonces sobre la mesa el plano general de la ciudad que habían conseguido esa misma mañana. Ambos miraron en silencio el plano palmo a palmo.

—Rider, hasta ahora, ha tomado la ofensiva por el aire, sin embargo es bastante obvio que su mejor baza se encuentra en el agua. Es probable que la velocidad de su barco se incremente sobre esa superficie. En mar abierto no tenemos naves con las que alcanzarle; si se esconde por allí, será difícil acabar con él incluso contando con los proyectiles de Archer.

Hubiese sido más lógico que Rider hubiera usado esa baza desde el primer momento, pero por algún extraño motivo había preferido usar una táctica suicida, sobre todo sin conocer el verdadero potencial de sus rivales. Por muy obvio que todo pareciera, había algo que no acababa de convencer a Makoto.

—Esa, está claro, no podría haber sido su única nave. ¿Qué Servant expondría así su carta del triunfo sin ni siquiera estar presente? Tenemos dos opciones: o es alguien demasiado estúpido, o es alguien que esconde un potencial mayor bajo la manga. Por lo que pude observar de su batalla contra Archer, sus proyectiles, aunque masivos, tienen menor alcance. Si de verdad quiere buscar una manera de vencer, ahora que es consciente de que estamos aliados, deberá buscar un lugar donde pueda explotar su ventaja ofensiva, pero a la vez le permita huir de la manera más eficiente.

Para Saber, que había enfrentado a numerosos guerreros en muchas condiciones distintas, analizar al enemigo con tan sólo observarlo un par de veces se había convertido en una habilidad poderosa que le había otorgado el don de la supervivencia en innumerables ocasiones.

Makoto escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Saber mientras mantenía su mirada fija en aquel mapa. Basándose en lo observado por su Servant, intentaba encontrar el lugar que pudiese tener todas las ventajas mencionadas para su enemigo.

Finalmente, pudo encontrarlo. El lugar, sin duda, se trataba del río Mion. Ese río dividía la ciudad en dos, otorgando una ventaja estratégica importante a Rider.

—Estoy de acuerdo; ese lugar es óptimo para la lucha que practica Rider. Puede moverse libremente por sus aguas y, además, está a una distancia ventajosa para poder atacarnos sin contención. Los edificios adyacentes, aunque puedan servirnos como refugio, son destruibles por su poder de ataque. En una batalla de desgaste, sabe que tiene la victoria asegurada contra Archer y también sabe que es una distancia adecuada para evitar mi ofensiva.

Saber lo veía claro. De haber estado en el lugar de Rider, también hubiera elegido esa posición.

—Bien, entonces ahora sólo nos queda ir al encuentro de los Einzbern y compartir nuestra idea con ellos. Eso, quizá, nos permita adelantarnos a Rider de algún modo.

Tohsaka estaba completamente seguro de las palabras de su Servant. Alguien que vivió uno de los mayores asedios por mar, debía saber muy bien qué medidas tomar. La confianza era total; ahora sólo quedaba compartir con sus aliados.

—Nos reuniremos entonces en el lugar acordado. Nuestras negociaciones allí estarán a salvo de intrusos. Los Einzbern han sido inteligentes al seleccionar aquel lugar.

Aquel enviado de los Einzbern, para hacer su acto de fe tras el que hicieron ellos, les reveló el lugar donde se escondían. El lugar estaba perfectamente situado, y si Gerade había revelado el emplazamiento, era porque estaba seguro de que allí su defensa sería inexpugnable.

Tohsaka marcó los lugares en el plano, lo guardó en su chaqueta y se preparó para partir.

Capítulo 9. Parte 5.

"No hay salvación lejos de ti".

"No pueden hallar la salvación lejos de ti".

"Tus palabras se pierden en sus corazones, no buscan consuelo por ti en su llanto".

"Es cierto, Hijo del Hombre. No puede salvarse quien no quiere ser salvado".

Lancer oraba a su modo. Como siempre, ninguna de sus palabras parecían vacías. Todas, incluso las más simples, iban cargadas de intenciones.

Su encuentro con Berserker sólo podía reforzar su idea. Cómo alguien como él puede desear ser salvado si su vida llena de odio y perdición seguía borboteando desde su interior. No dudaba, incluso, en matar para seguir manteniendo en pie su pútrida existencia.

Algo así no puede buscar la salvación.

—Es cierto lo que dices, pero, ¿quién no desea ser salvado?

David calculó el momento justo para unir sus palabras a las de Lancer.

—El mundo.

Lancer no midió bien su respuesta, y por primera vez sonó disgustado.

—Ya veo. ¿Han sido tantos los que te han engañado haciéndote creer que no buscaban la salvación?

David pudo conectar con el disgusto de Lancer e intentó que sus palabras fueran cautas, pero sin perder su objetivo.

—He visto cómo el mundo desperdicia la paz, desterrando y apaleando la fe. He visto la verdad, y nadie más quiere verla.

No pensaba retroceder en sus palabras. Creía en ellas y no podía haber forma de destruirlas.

—¿Pudiste ver si realmente la repudiaban? Estoy seguro de que recuerdas perfectamente dónde miraban tus ojos, pero, ¿y tu alma?

David sentía que algo le impulsaba a seguir hasta el final, hasta la última pregunta. Era algo más allá de su deber; se trataba de su camino. Sus palabras, de un modo imperceptible, buscaban abrirse paso hacia el alma de aquel mártir de la lanza.

—Lo vi… Lo escuché día tras día. De todos modos, dime algo, sacerdote. ¿Quién, aparte de Dios, puede ver en el alma del hombre?

Lancer no comprendía qué sucedía. No llegaba a ser consciente de que aquel sacerdote escudriñaba entre su alma.

—Sólo uno mismo puede. Por eso estoy seguro de que todos buscan la salvación.

David hablaba no sólo dirigiéndose a Lancer. En el fondo, esas palabras iban dirigidas a sí mismo. Sabía que le darían fuerzas.

—¿Acaso dudas de lo que digo? Dime, pues, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que todos buscan la salvación?

Lancer, que dudaba, comenzó a atacar como un animal herido. Quería defender su realidad fuese como fuese.

—Lo sé por él. Estoy seguro de que él también quería ser salvado, de que fue salvado y que fue su propio camino el que lo salvó.

Con tono solemne y agradecido, miró hacia la cruz.

—Él fue traicionado, humillado, golpeado, abucheado y deshonrado. Quería salvarnos y le escupimos en la cara. Si fue salvado fue por ser el Hijo de Dios.

Lancer parecía sentirse humillado por David. Sentía esa terrible sensación de que alguien ajeno criticaba lo que podía ver con sus propios ojos.

—Fue él mismo su verdadero salvador. Se entendió a sí mismo, vio que la gente quería ser salvada, y creo que él sabía que la única manera era hacernos ver que de nosotros dependía nuestra propia salvación.

Las palabras de David parecían no tener límite. Su fe no parecía que fuese a dejar de fluir; Lancer veía cómo aquel sacerdote creía en sus palabras de una forma en la que él jamás había creído en las suyas.

—No… La gente no quiere ser salvada. Sus actos los delatan.

En ese punto de la conversación, Lancer respondió con un hilillo de voz, como si sólo desease convencerse a sí mismo.

—Si un niño que ha cometido alguna travesura decide ocultarla, ¿qué busca? Busca librarse de la reprimenda de su padre. Y si el niño decide contárselo a su padre, ¿qué busca? De igual modo, busca que su sinceridad le libre del castigo. ¿No es cierto que, de un modo u otro, el niño busca su salvación?

Aunque David era dueño de sus palabras, Lancer las escuchaba de otra manera. Le recordó al modo de hablar que tenía el salvador de la humanidad para con su gente. En realidad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escucharle, pero por los rumores que oyó de la gente, era de igual manera.

Eso debía tener algún significado. Debía ser que, de alguna manera, Él habló a través del sacerdote. No podía ser de otro modo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pueden hacer para ser salvados?

Lancer cedió terreno ante las palabras del Ejecutor, que habían traspasado su férrea e intrincada fe. Ya sólo quedaba preguntar más, dudar más.

—Ya que incluso la gente busca inconscientemente ser salvada, el único modo que queda es hacerse consciente de ello. Hacerse consciente de la meta, del objetivo; es un camino difícil, un camino cuesta arriba y cargado de tribulaciones, pero tal vez, si la gente de hoy en día encontrase algo que abriese sus ojos, algo que les hiciese ver, podría ser una labor más sencilla.

David, a lo largo de su vida, se había dado cuenta de que la clave debía ser esa y sólo esa. Que esa era la única manera de poder ir hacia la salvación; pero, de igual modo, sabía que el mundo, tal y como era concebido ahora, hacía más complicada la tarea.

—¿Tú has encontrado ese camino?

Era la última pregunta, la última duda que se había abierto paso a través de la fe de Lancer.

—Como ya dije, es complicado. Sin embargo, sé que estoy cerca… Puedo sentirlo, puedo verlo.

David acabó sus palabras dotándolas de gran poder, una fuerza profunda que emanaba de su interior. Su énfasis fue incluso mayor cuando dijo esas últimas palabras.

Ambos supieron que no hacía falta hablar más. Cualquier otra cosa que pudieran decir restaría significado a las que ya se habían dicho. El sacerdote regresó por donde había venido y dejó que Lancer terminara sus plegarias.

"Así que, realmente, aceptaron la oportunidad de salvarse…".

Pensó Lancer mientras miraba la cruz.

Capítulo 10. Parte 1.

Rider acababa de llegar de una exploración que había alegado como personal y notó cómo dentro del barco de su Master fluía una gran cantidad de maná. Parecía que su Master estaba entretenido en algo que le estaba requiriendo bastante esfuerzo.

Dejó al lado un pequeño bote de remo que había conseguido cerca del puerto y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba su Master. Esta vez, se encontraba cerca del motor del barco.

En aquella sala vio a Maxwell, con los ojos cansados, cargando una extraña caja metálica con todo su esfuerzo. Todo el maná que había tenido que usar era tan sólo para resistir mientras movía y levantaba aquellas cosas. La maldición de Tohsaka aún se mantenía en su cuerpo, y no parecía que se fuese a ir nunca.

—¿Qué haces, Master? Si le estás poniendo tanto esfuerzo, supongo que será algo que deba saber.

Aunque Rider era de los que siempre parecía guardarse algo, siempre quería preguntar y saber lo que pasaba. Su curiosidad le impedía quedarse al margen.

—No hay problema en que lo sepas, Rider. Estoy asegurándome de que el sistema de autodestrucción mantenga sus funciones óptimas. Ahora que Saber y Archer han unido fuerzas, debo ser consciente del peligro, sin negarlo. Y si tengo muchas opciones de morir, tengo que tener bien ajustado el tiempo del sistema que diseñé para estas ocasiones.

Maxwell no había preguntado ni recriminado nada a Rider por haberle ocultado información sobre la verdad tras la falsa muerte de Tohsaka. Lo había dejado totalmente de lado para dedicarse, sin perder tiempo, a lo que él creía más prioritario.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por algo así? Si mueres, qué importan ya este barco o sus cosas. No deberías desviarte de lo importante; gente en el pasado que se preocupaba más por lo que tenía que por enfrentarse a mí y a mis hombres, acabó pereciendo en nuestras manos. Sinceramente, sé que la codicia era poderosa en aquellos hombres, y eso los llevaba a tal ridiculez, pero, ¿qué es lo que te impulsa a hacerlo a ti? No lo entiendo.

Rider se había encontrado en vida con gente que por pura avaricia había preferido hundir su propio barco y sus posesiones, incluidos sus hombres, antes que dejar que cayeran en sus manos. Ese despropósito no necesitaba de más explicación, pero su Master era distinto. Quizá había algo tras sus actos, y era su deber saberlo.

—La gente que te has cruzado en vida sólo tenían sus cosas por el mérito de otros. Esa gente es avariciosa, sin duda, pero es distinto. Yo lo que tengo lo he conseguido por mí, por mi verdadero esfuerzo. Mis creaciones han sido mi dedicación, y no voy a morir para que todo ese premio se lo lleven otros. Si desaparezco, lo que es mío desaparecerá conmigo.

Aunque Maxwell no lo sabía, sus palabras habían sonado en la mente de Rider igual que las de tantos otros que había encontrado a lo largo de su vida. El timbre de su voz escondía cierto egoísmo.

—Pero lo que te ha proporcionado el material, e incluso el conocimiento, también es mérito de otros, ¿no crees? Si la vida es un ejercicio de comunidad, ¿eso no lleva ya consigo el hecho de que nuestros méritos son un esfuerzo conjunto?

Rider había batallado junto a grandes aliados; incluso sus enemigos también tenían a veces grandes aliados. Su vida no había podido mostrarle otra cosa que no fuera el esfuerzo en bloque. Remar siempre en la misma dirección, junto a sus compañeros.

—Eso es cierto, pero la gente no respetaría mi obra, ni el esfuerzo que he realizado. La gente no acepta las cosas, no quiere ver los hechos. El mundo está, de cierta manera, en mi contra. Oprimen mis ideas, mi libertad; tengo que romper las cadenas, incluso si parecen tan absurdas como mi deseo de hacer algo único, de ser diferente. Tengo que asegurarme de morir siendo yo mismo, y eso supone que conmigo han de desaparecer mis obras.

Rider podía sentir contrariedad en la mente de Maxwell. Todo en su interior parecía complicarse demasiado. En su vida, algo había tenido que suceder para encerrarse tanto en algo que, en realidad, no parecía hacerle ningún bien.

—¿Es que en tus viajes nadie ha aceptado tus ideas? ¿Jamás? ¿De verdad nadie respetará tu legado?

Rider sólo podía preguntarse eso. Y, con sus palabras, Maxwell emitió una respuesta con una sutil voz, como si se hablara a sí mismo.

—Nadie.

Las palabras de Maxwell, inútilmente, intentaron camuflar la verdad. Algo de un pasado no demasiado lejano.

Capítulo 10. Parte 2.

Aunque el cuerpo de Noelia estaba siendo llevado al colapso por Berserker, sus crestas mágicas y la falta de alimento, había conseguido llegar a uno de los parques del área comercial de Shinto. Debido a que parte de la zona de Miyama estaba siendo evacuada y vigilada por la alarma que había despertado el gran incendio que se provocó en el lugar donde batallaron contra Lancer, decidió extender su coto de caza.

Sin embargo, no tenía a quién cazar allí. Todos se habían ido, y las zonas que aún estaban siendo habitadas eran peligrosas para cazar, pues la seguridad policial no permitiría que actuara con libertad, y menos en su actual estado. Sus creaciones habían sido destruidas.

—Sólo un bocado… uno, solamente… lo necesito ahora…

El tiempo iba en contra de sus intereses, porque aparte de la mala situación en la que se encontraba, se añadía que la Luna Llena estaba por aparecer la próxima noche. Berserker perdería completamente el control, su verdadera naturaleza se liberaría y ella moriría sin poder hacer nada.

Con la cabeza tapada y cabizbaja, se agazapó entre las sombras que le permitían las luces artificiales de las farolas y las casas. Era la situación más patética de su vida; la bestia orgullosa de su interior estaba siendo totalmente humillada.

Una pequeña esperanza apareció ante sus ojos en la forma de una inocente pareja sentada en los bancos del parque, cariñosamente, ajena a lo que se les acechaba.

Lentamente, se movió con sigilo hacia la desprotegida pareja. No podía distraerse; debía dejar actuar a su instinto. A la bestia.

Noelia se detuvo de repente al ver cómo la chica sufría un leve espasmo mientras el chico la sujetaba con gesto de preocupación. La chica pareció volver en sí; un pequeño susto, nada más. Pero fue suficiente para que ambos se marcharan del lugar.

Noelia miró de nuevo a su alrededor, pero allí no había nadie más. Así que tomó la decisión de seguirlos hasta un lugar más apropiado.

La pareja no se percataba de su perseguidora. Aquella zona era muy solitaria; sólo ellos tres parecían estar por allí. Noelia sentía que la suerte le sonreía.

Cuando doblaron una de las esquinas, llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

La pareja se paró en seco, mirando fijamente hacia la pared que les cortaba el paso. Durante unos instantes, no dijeron nada.

Fue cuando Noelia comenzó a caminar hacia ellos que reaccionaron y, aún de espaldas, ambos lanzaron sus manos fuertemente contra sus estómagos.

Un sonido familiar llegó a los oídos de Noelia.

El sonido de la carne desgarrándose por unas afiladas garras. El sonido de los órganos desparramándose por los suelos.

Lentamente se giraron hasta clavar sus ojos en los de Noelia.

La mirada de la muerte, de la desesperación, se mostró como nunca antes ante ella. Una mirada que escondía cada uno de los pecados que había cometido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

Noelia, totalmente paralizada por aquella visión, no supo qué hacer. Aquella imagen fue extrañamente cruel, incluso para ella.

Algo presionó su cuerpo, hasta que cayó desmayada. De la manera más imprevista, el cazador acabó siendo la presa.

Capítulo 10. Parte 3.

Archer, tan pronto como pudo moverse sin dolencias, salió en busca de su Master. No estaba en condiciones de disputar una batalla seria, pero perder el tiempo sería mucho más trágico. Poco a poco fue recuperando sus sentidos y pudo sentir el rastro de manera leve.

Aunque intranquilo por la situación, no podía evitar sentirse un poco esperanzado. Se estaba recuperando solo, y el hecho de que no había tenido que sobrevivir con su propia fuente de maná indicaba que estaba viva.

Pero, a su vez, no podía evitar pensar qué era lo que le estaba haciendo aquel que se la hubiera llevado.

Cuando el rastro comenzó a hacerse más evidente, ocurrió algo.

Frente a él, se cruzó la figura de otro Servant. La máscara de aquel espíritu parecía sonreír burlonamente.

—Archer, finalmente te encuentro. Tengo algo que decirte.

Aquel Servant parecía tener prisa. Fuese lo que fuese, quería zanjarlo rápidamente.

—No puedo perder el tiempo. Di lo que tengas que decir y márchate.

Archer tampoco estaba en situación de perder tiempo. No tenía ganas de luchar y tampoco conocía demasiado de aquel enemigo, pero debía tratarse de Caster.

—Tu Master está con nosotros. Sé por qué tienes prisa y he venido para decirte que está a salvo. Dijo dónde podíamos encontrarte, así que fui a buscarte lo más rápido posible.

Archer se reprimió por haber escuchado "está con nosotros" y no "la tenemos con nosotros". Ese matiz daba a entender la naturaleza pacífica con la que Caster se dirigía a él.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo…

Archer comenzó a pensar en muchas preguntas. No pudo ocultar por mucho tiempo su preocupación. Incluso pensó que, en el fondo, podía sentir cierta culpa.

—Fue Assassin. Intentó acabar con ella mientras luchabas con Rider, pero justo pude observar la situación y fui en su ayuda.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco a ti y a tu Master de todo corazón, Caster. Prometo devolver este favor.

Si la sempiterna máscara no ocultara su rostro, Archer podría haberse percatado del asentimiento de Caster.

—No perdamos tiempo, debemos movernos ya. Ven, acompáñame a nuestra base. Puedo confiar en ti, pero Assassin podría estar en cualquier parte sin que lo sepamos. No podemos arriesgarnos.

Caster había podido sentir la naturaleza vengativa tras aquella máscara de calavera. Ahora mismo estaría buscándolo como un loco; no podía darle ventaja alguna.

Archer lo entendió y rápidamente partieron hacia la guarida de Caster y Joseph.

A cada paso, Archer se sentía más tranquilo al sentir cerca a Aria. Finalmente, llegaron frente al Hall de Fuyuki.

Caster desapareció un instante y, al poco tiempo, regresó junto con Aria y Joseph a la entrada principal.

Aria, al ver a Archer, corrió hacia él y, pillándole desprevenido, lo abrazó.

Archer no se apartó y también la abrazó. Ninguno de los dos podía negar ese afecto que había surgido entre ellos.

—Sabía que estabas bien. Lo sabía, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparme. Yo estaba aquí, tan feliz, y Gerade y tú preocupados, en peligro por intentar encontrarme. Lo siento, Archer…

Archer negó con la cabeza y cortó sus palabras.

—Yo soy el que lo siente, Aria… Mi Master… yo…

Archer se había dejado llevar demasiado por su deseo, y sentía que no había correspondido el sacrificio que había hecho por él su Master al decidir salir a tal peligro, sin haber vivido ni una sola vez la crueldad de la guerra.

Ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Dónde está él? ¿Está bien, verdad? Seguro que estaba muy preocupado por mí, y yo…

Aria no veía allí a su hermano y, como de costumbre, sus lazos la llevaron a la preocupación. Si algo preocupaba a Aria, era preocupar a los pocos que realmente la habían llegado a querer.

—Lo vi tras la batalla; estaba bien. Se preocupó, pero fue tras de ti inmediatamente. Le dije que nos veríamos en la base y nos informaríamos de tu búsqueda. Todo está bien, Master.

Archer tuvo la necesidad de mentirle. Se había vuelto muy prudente en vida, pero realmente nunca un mentiroso. Pero, por una vez, algo le impulsó a mentir a esa pequeña y acongojada niña. Por una vez no pasaría nada.

Aria se sintió consolada y miró a Joseph y a Caster.

—Gracias, Joseph. Gracias, Caster. ¡Muchas gracias! Podéis contar con nosotros siempre que queráis, no lo olvidéis. Estamos en deuda con vosotros.

Sus palabras de gratitud se firmaron con una sonrisa. Joseph también sonrió, y Caster mantenía la sonrisa de su máscara.

—Mi Master tiene razón. Estamos en deuda; os prometemos que si encontramos a Assassin, le haremos pagar por lo sucedido. Hasta el final seréis nuestros aliados; ¿no es así, Master?

Archer miró a Aria y ésta asintió con conformidad.

—Archer, aceptamos de buen grado. Siempre estaréis invitados a mi espectáculo.

Caster no perdió la oportunidad de invitarlos al espectáculo que estaba preparando.

Archer y Aria se dieron la vuelta para regresar a casa. Para evitar posibles rastreos, Archer se desmaterializó.

—¡Será un placer volver, Caster!

Y con la mano en alto, se despidió de sus nuevos aliados.

La suerte de Assassin era radiante esa noche. De manera fortuita, pudo encontrar al rival que estuvo buscando sin éxito y, no sólo eso, ahora estaba frente a su base.

Aunque allí estaban Archer y su Master, sus ojos sólo tenían un brillo especial para aquel patético "mago" que le había engañado de pura suerte. Quería acabar con él y devolverle la humillación. Caster, sin saberlo, había despertado en él el mismo sentimiento que su Master sentía hacia los tan perfectos y orgullosos magos.

"Voy a destruirte en tu propio taller, Caster. Quien ríe el último ríe mejor… Voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu máscara. Sólo espera…".

Con esa idea muy clara en su cabeza, ahora sólo quedaba avisar a su Master y convencerle de que realmente las presas que debían cazar primero eran Caster y su Master, en vez de ese Tohsaka que tanto le obsesionaba.

Capítulo 10. Parte 4.

Joseph había estado muy activo desde que había hablado con aquella niña. Se había movido por el edificio, por primera vez, prestando atención, revisando incluso la instalación a conciencia para encontrar la mejor manera de poder usar él también sus habilidades como ilusionista.

Al minuto de haberse marchado aquella niña, Joseph, sin mediar palabra, había salido al exterior para buscar algo. Caster le ofreció acompañarlo, pero Joseph desechó la idea. Si realmente no tenían una conexión mágica, ni existía señal alguna de que eran compañeros, estaría a salvo de cualquier ataque enemigo. Si Caster le hubiera acompañado, otro Servant podría haberlos visto juntos y atar cabos.

Caster, en ausencia de Joseph, se dedicó exclusivamente a seguir preparando su carta del triunfo, la manifestación de su leyenda.

La noche ya había caído y, finalmente, Joseph regresó.

—¿Sigues siendo el mismo? Qué cambio tan sorprendente. ¿Qué es lo que esa niña te dijo? Te ha causado mucha más impresión que cualquiera de mis trucos a los espectadores que acudían a mis espectáculos.

Caster estaba genuinamente sorprendido. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le dijese esa niña, despertó a Joseph de su letargo, como si hubiese conseguido que su alma se liberase de sus cadenas y volviera a su cuerpo vacío.

—Sólo dijo la verdad. Caster, no es necesario que te preocupes por eso. Tú también insististe mucho en que despertase… Ahora estoy dispuesto a luchar así que, por favor, no sigas preguntando.

Lo que Joseph decía ahora tenía un aire totalmente nuevo, una mentalidad nueva. Estaba concentrado en su deber. La situación lo requería y, por fin, se había dado cuenta.

—Supongo que tienes razón. De todos modos, ¿por qué has salido? ¿Eso sí puedo saberlo, no?

Caster decidió, entonces, preguntar por cosas que sí fuesen realmente vitales para el desarrollo de la Guerra.

—He ido a buscar algunos folletos sobre la ciudad y he ido preguntando como he podido a algunos transeúntes. Aquella niña dijo dónde podíamos encontrarla si necesitábamos ayuda, y parece ser que está en la zona de Miyama, al otro lado del puente que cruza sobre el río de la ciudad. El lugar es conocido como Templo Ryûdô.

Aria, como ofrenda de gratitud, les contó dónde estaba su refugio. Quizá estaba menos oculto, pero el templo ofrecía una protección importante a la hora de lidiar con la Guerra. Si necesitaban un nuevo lugar donde residir, estaba dispuesta a compartirlo.

—Entiendo. Me alegro de que hayamos encontrado a esa niña y que tenga a un Espíritu Heroico junto a ella igual de noble. Hemos tenido suerte de encontrarlos.

Caster estaba motivado tras su máscara. Habían encontrado una alianza en quien podría haber sido su enemigo, y Joseph estaba más vivo que nunca. La suerte es lo único que podía explicar lo sucedido.

—A partir de ahora creo que debemos poner nuestros ojos fijos sobre ella. Así, si pasa algo como lo de Assassin, podremos ayudarla. Juntos formaremos un gran y disparatado espectáculo. Pero aún no sé cómo podríamos llamarlo… Hm…

Era cierto que esa unión era muy peculiar. Estaba llena de elementos opuestos que se unían alocadamente; una niña que parece una muñeca, un viejo que quiere vivir una segunda juventud, un héroe orgulloso y noble y un escurridizo hombre enmascarado. Un despropósito que sólo puede darse en la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

—Resurrección.

Apuntó Joseph como iluminado por la idea.

—Oh… Simplemente perfecto. Es un gran título; es una idea tan lejana a lo que solía creer… Una idea tan nueva que sobrepasa la lógica. Volver a la vida para escapar de la ignorancia, a una nueva época… Sí, así debe ser nuestro gran espectáculo.

Caster, más allá de huir de lo que había ignorado en vida, de lo que había hecho incluso que se separase de grandes personas, había elegido rehacerse de eso para estar listo para aceptar la verdad y hacerla mágica.

Caster miró hacia la grada donde cuando todo acabase podría mostrar sus artes a la gente del futuro. Sorprenderlos con un renovado conocimiento.

Cuando miró más detenidamente, observó nuevamente a esa extraña figura, que esta vez no aplaudía. Como un espectador natural, se sentó en su butaca a la espera de la función.

Caster sentía que aquella figura era, realmente, uno de sus más grandes admiradores.

Capítulo 10. Parte 5.

David había bajado al sótano a descansar y a meditar por sí mismo, pese a que las palabras de Lancer eran dignas de ser escuchadas. Había momentos en que era mejor una reflexión más personal, donde uno es el locutor y el oyente.

A pesar de que su mente seguía embarullada por los pensamientos y las palabras que había cruzado con Lancer, su mano seguía moviéndose de manera automática entre las páginas de un viejo libro de piel gruesa que guardaba en su interior leyendas tanto del Cielo como del Infierno.

En un momento de su búsqueda, se detuvo bruscamente al sentir cómo se hacía con el lugar una atmósfera que presentaba malos augurios. Un terrible instinto asesino rezumaba por todas las paredes de la iglesia.

Con pasos apresurados y la guardia en alto, llegó hasta la sala principal.

Allí, prácticamente en la misma posición en la que lo dejó, se encontraba Lancer, que con un gesto le persuadió de avanzar más. David podía ver en su posición, aparentemente relajada, la tensión de un hombre que se dispone a repeler una emboscada.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que provocaba esa extraña y malévola sensación, también había sido sentido por Lancer.

Enormes gritos de dolor retumbaron por todas partes.

Se escuchó el sonido de los cristales del rosetón rompiéndose y a la par una sombra enorme se lanzó con rabia hacia David. Todo sucedió en un parpadeo.

David notó entonces sobre su rostro el tacto de la sangre, pero no sintió dolor, pues no se trataba de su sangre, sino de la de Lancer.

David comenzó a seguir el rastro de aquella sangre y observó a Lancer frente a él con una enorme garra atravesando su hombro, mientras que con su mano y su lanza intentaba evitar el mordisco de una bestia terrible que babeaba como un animal rabioso.

Un abominable hombre lobo de aproximadamente dos metros, forcejeaba con Lancer.

Berserker había, finalmente, caído bajo el influjo de la Luna Llena. Su verdadero ser, su arma definitiva había sido liberada.

La Maldición del Séptimo Hijo. El Noble Phantasm que convertía a Berserker en un completo hombre lobo, en una verdadera bestia infernal.

Su fuerza y su agilidad nada tenían que ver con su anterior enfrentamiento.

—¡Sacerdote, huye! ¡Yo lo pararé; aquí no estarás seguro!

Lancer, milagrosamente, retenía a aquella bestia, pero no por mucho tiempo. David debía huir de allí inmediatamente si quería sobrevivir.

—¡Gracias!

Fue todo lo que el tiempo le permitió decir a aquel bravo Espíritu Heroico.

David se marchó corriendo hacia la salida y sintió a sus espaldas cómo Berserker intentaba ir a por él una vez más. Lancer, de nuevo, se interponía para evitarlo.

No importa cuánto se estuviese alejando, aún podía escuchar el eco de la batalla.

Tomó el camino que llevaba al viejo cementerio. Algo le frenó nuevamente; otra presencia estaba allí, esperándole.

Esta vez, la iniciativa debía ser suya. Cuatro Llaves Negras volaron entre las lápidas.

Las Llaves se toparon contra una silueta oscura que avanzó en un suspiro hacia donde se encontraba David; éste, con una reacción veloz, saltó hacia atrás evitando la embestida.

La distancia se había hecho una vez más entre él y su atacante. Pese a toda la oscuridad del lugar, se podía discernir una silueta inmensa, una silueta familiar; la figura de un enorme licántropo hecho de sebo humano, pero mucho más denso, mucho más grande y deforme que los anteriores. Mucho más letal.

La mandíbula de aquel ser parecía desencajada, pero su aspecto deforme mostraba una crueldad y maldad inequívocas. David se armó nuevamente con Llaves Negras.

La bestia aulló con el sonido de múltiples y oscuras voces. Su pie, en un instante, se tensó; sus brazos se prepararon de una manera imperceptible para desgarrar a su víctima. Sin embargo, para el Ejecutor, eso fue suficiente para tener lista su defensa.

David abrió sus brazos y extendió sus Llaves Negras.

La criatura se lanzó en un instante hacia él con los brazos extendidos, preparándose para abrazarlo con sus poderosas garras grasientas. David había podido entender, una vez más, a tiempo, la intención de su enemigo. La bestia vio cómo sus brazos grasientos chocaban contra las puntas de las Llaves Negras, que intentaban abrirse paso entre sus capas de grasa.

David intentó mantener la posición, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para penetrar en los brazos de aquel ser, que comenzó a cerrarlos mientras gritaba y dejaba su aliento impregnado en la nariz del Ejecutor.

El sacerdote apoyó su peso en las empuñaduras y saltó con ambas piernas hacia delante, pateando el pecho de aquella bestia. Cuando sus piernas tocaron un momento a aquel ser, notó algo. En lo profundo de su carne se agitaban espíritus, y más adentro, envuelto por todo ello, debía haber alguien más.

Se impulsó para ganar de nuevo distancia y lanzó Llaves Negras para disuadir de un posible contragolpe.

Tenía razón. En el interior de aquella masa de carne estaba el cuerpo de Noelia Lua Nova, la Master de Berserker, que de un modo deshonroso y asqueroso había conseguido su deseo. Oculta entre aquellas paredes de carne, había podido formar la figura de la bestia que su familia deseaba volver a ser.

Pero no sólo eso. También formando y dando fuerza a aquella putrefacta masa, había un número de espíritus que no había logrado contar. Las circunstancias que David desconocía habían hecho que aquel sebo tomase forma y poder mediante la posesión.

¿Pero acaso la Master de Berserker tenía tal conocimiento de espiritismo? No, no podía ser eso. Algo se escondía en las sombras de aquella batalla.

David sabía que la única manera de contar el número de espíritus era con sus propias manos, con el poder que Dios le había concedido. Con ese don había servido a la Iglesia todos estos años. Algo con lo que se había ganado un nombre entre los Ejecutores de espíritus.

Toque Astral. La capacidad innata de David para interactuar de manera física con los entes inmateriales. No sólo podía tocarlos, o sentirlos con su propio cuerpo, sino que además sus golpes físicos podían dañarlos y acabar con ellos.

Sus golpes serían menos letales que con el poder conceptual de las Llaves Negras, pero aún así conseguiría una mejor comprensión del número y la energía espiritual que poseían aquellos seres que se ocultaban tras la mole de carne.

La bestia cargó de nuevo contra él; una y otra vez atacó, pero David se defendía antes de que el golpe fuese realmente ejecutado. No solía importar la potencia del golpe en proceso, sino lo rápido que podía ejecutarse. Era, en definitiva, una batalla de reacción y reflejos, y aunque David era menos veloz, su capacidad de reacción era superior.

No tenía un estilo de lucha definido, ni una técnica apurada a través del entrenamiento. David poseía, en cambio, unos enormes reflejos; podía adaptarse al golpe del rival. Su mente era más rápida y eso le daba una gran capacidad de reacción, incluso ante el menor estímulo. Adaptaba su defensa de la manera más oportuna antes de recibir el ataque, y como para sus enemigos era imposible rehacer sus golpes una vez eran lanzados, eso le daba a David unos enormes resultados prácticos.

Su capacidad era útil sin importar la técnica enemiga. Mientras sus reflejos fuesen más rápidos y su mente estuviera en condiciones de darle órdenes raudas a su cuerpo, podría enfrentarse a cualquier estilo. Una capacidad que algunos mencionaban como adivinación.

Con sus poderosos reflejos y su proceso mental acelerado, un mago de hoy en día recitaría grandes hechizos en un tiempo envidiable.

De ese modo, inutilizó la potencia de aquella enorme criatura. Mientras retrocedía y esquivaba, David daba pequeños golpes en partes dispersas del sebo, suficientes como para incomodar y percibir un número cercano al exacto de espíritus que habitaban dentro.

"Seis de ellos, y uno con bastante energía. Es probable que ese sea el que ata a los demás. Debo llegar hasta él. Debo atravesar la capa de grasa".

Cuando David reparó en su entorno, vio cómo leves retazos del amanecer empezaban a asomar.

Debía detener el movimiento de aquella bestia, debía asegurarse de ello. Si el combate seguía así y aquel ser lograba acercarse demasiado, sería su fin. Acabaría con él antes de que pudiera acercarse; era el momento de ejecutar el asalto definitivo.

David se armó con ocho Llaves Negras.

Todo terminaría en un segundo.

David observó en un momento que la bestia iba a cargar de nuevo, y entonces comenzó su ataque.

Cuatro Llaves Negras volaron girando; su forma se asemejaba a la de grandes sierras mientras daban vueltas frenéticamente, en horizontal. La velocidad de las armas hacía que el viento silbara a su alrededor.

Dos cortaron la pierna izquierda, y otras dos la derecha.

Seis Llaves Negras más impactaron mientras la bestia descendía de manera natural al haber sido privada de sus extremidades inferiores. Se clavaron desde el hombro hasta un centímetro más abajo de la cintura, haciendo que la bestia quedara clavada en un robusto árbol centenario.

En el mismo instante en el que quedó clavado, dos pares más de Llaves Negras descendieron girando de igual modo que las primeras, pero esta vez como si fueran sierras verticales, que se abrieron paso entre la carne. Todas caían sobre el mismo punto, haciendo más y más grande el tajo sobre la carne.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto aquel movimiento pensaría que David sólo había efectuado un lanzamiento.

Con un físico bien definido, pero que no llegaba a ser igual que el de otros Ejecutores más preparados, David no era un rival letal a corta distancia. Un especialista conocedor de las técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo y entrenado a conciencia, acabaría por aniquilarlo en una batalla mano a mano.

Pero desde el momento en que lanzó su primera Llave Negra, lo pudo ver. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que debía explotar al máximo ese don natural a la hora de luchar a larga distancia. Comenzó, así, a entrenar concienzudamente su lanzamiento con las Llaves Negras.

A larga distancia, David era uno de los Ejecutores más letales. Sus cualidades de lanzamiento no parecían conocer límites. Si había algo parecido a la perfección dentro de las leyes físicas, él había llegado hasta allí.

Con esa bestia descompuesta y despojada de su movilidad, sólo tuvo que acercarse y arrancar a Noelia de su interior.

Los pedazos de carne se deshicieron y se convirtieron en un charco de sebo enorme y pestilente.

David puso su rodilla sobre el pecho de Noelia y se agachó, agarrándola por el cuello.

Noelia parecía sin vida; sus ojos estaban vacíos pese al color rojizo que adoptaban bajo el influjo de la Luna. Asimismo, en su mano no había rastro de los Sellos de Comando.

El ataque fue orquestado por alguien más, no cabía duda. Noelia había ido junto a Berserker en contra de su voluntad. La presa que David buscaba parecía haberla encontrado antes.

La mano de David no sólo estrangulaba el cuerpo físico de Noelia, sino también el espíritu que la poseía.

Aquel espíritu intentaba liberarse de su amarre y proyectaba del modo que podía su desfigurado rostro. Parecía como si el alma de una persona intentara abandonar su cuerpo.

—Dime dónde está tu amo.

David lanzó una pregunta simple y directa.

—Me… mesí… as… liber… tad… án…gel…

Era todo lo que aquel espectro podía balbucear.

David le partió el cuello y lo destruyó. Sabía que no importaba cuánto preguntara; aquel espíritu no diría nada.

Entonces miró hacia la iglesia preguntándose cuál había sido la suerte de Lancer.

Lancer apenas podía aguantar más. La sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo por los orificios que Berserker había hecho con sus garras, manchando toda la capilla. El punto exacto del amanecer se estaba acercando y Berserker, movido por un extraño instinto salvaje, comenzó a atacar más violentamente, como consciente de que pronto su terrible forma desaparecería y volvería a ser un simple hombre.

Lancer sentía el fuego en su interior apurándose en terminar de quemar su carne. Dentro de él sentía a una bestia aún más terrible que apuraba su cena con mucha más vehemencia que cualquier otra. Cada noche era igual, sólo que esta vez otra bestia más se abría paso hacia su interior.

Con su instinto apagándose junto con su cuerpo, Lancer retenía los últimos golpes de Berserker como podía; a veces acertaba a bloquear alguno, pero la mayoría de veces los recibía directamente.

Su brazo derecho apenas se unía a su hombro.

Sus intestinos se dejaban ver, a punto de caer colgando.

Su cuerpo no aguantó más y Berserker clavó sus garras en el costado del Espíritu Heroico de la Lanza, alzándolo y clavando sus fauces en su cuerpo malherido, partiendo su cintura por la mitad.

La sangre salió a borbotones del cuerpo de Lancer y dejó su marca sobre el cuerpo bestial de Berserker y los derruidos asientos de la iglesia.

Entonces, llegó el punto álgido del amanecer.

Aquella terrible bestia empezó a menguar mientras se retorcía de dolor y volvía a ser un hombre diminuto y sin fuerzas.

"No, no… otra vez no, por favor… no deseo esto más… por favor, Dios…".

Lejos de la locura mostrada hace unos instantes, la cordura se abrió paso en su mente con esos pensamientos de desesperación.

"Cuándo parará…".

Cortando sus pensamientos y su agonía, surgió de su pecho la punta de una lanza.

Una lanza que no se vio corrompida por la sangre de su víctima. Se mantenía brillante, pura.

Notó la figura de Lancer tras de sí, pero aquel golpe le arrebató no sólo la vida, sino las palabras. Sin un pensamiento, sin una réplica, poco a poco Berserker desapareció para siempre del campo de batalla.

La luz entró sin obstáculos por el hueco del rosetón destruido e iluminó la cruz ante los ojos de Lancer, que irradiaban vida.

Una historia del pasado. Parte 1.

Prácticamente todo el pueblo de Liman Arasinda Yeniden Doğuş (Puerto del Renacimiento), se había congregado en la iglesia. Todos habían buscado un hueco en su vida diaria para oír las sabias palabras del sacerdote.

Había un pequeño barullo debido a que ese día habían asistido más jóvenes y niños que de costumbre; jóvenes impacientes por que empezase rápido y terminase pronto.

—Puedo entre ustedes, queridos vecinos, escuchar los nervios y la risa de los jóvenes, así que si les parece les hablaré de algo que es verdaderamente importante.

La gente, con el tiempo, ya no se sorprendía del sentido auditivo tan excepcional del sacerdote. Entre algunos suponían que debía ser un regalo de Dios para compensar su ceguera.

Con un gesto, el sacerdote les llamó a rezar y, tras acabar la plegaria, se dispuso a hablar.

—Hoy, hermanos míos, hijos míos, os hablaré de fe. Pero más allá de la fe en nuestro salvador, os hablaré de la fe en nosotros mismos. Y, para que entendáis lo que os digo, os lo contaré con el ejemplo de un rey, un rey que venció su propio miedo y enseñó el camino a los otros.

Con esa pequeña introducción, ya había conseguido llamar la atención de los presentes.

—El ejército de los filisteos hacía temblar al pueblo de Israel. Sus fuerzas tenían atemorizados a todos en el lugar, y ese miedo tenía un nombre propio, el nombre de un poderoso gigante llamado Goliat. El gigante, aburrido de lo fácil que era quitarles la vida a los demás, y tan seguro del temor que había sembrado, ofreció un trato. Si algún hombre entre ellos le retaba y le ganaba, su ejército se rendiría. Sin embargo, si pasaba lo contrario, debía ser Israel quien sucumbiese. ¿Quién sería el elegido? ¿Qué valeroso guerrero podría derrotarlo? La respuesta era ninguno. Ninguno se atrevía a enfrentar a la muerte de aquel modo.

Con una pausa, el sacerdote creó la atmósfera apropiada. Mantenía en vilo a la gente; hacía que quisieran oír más.

—Fue entonces cuando llegó una gran sorpresa. Entre aquellos guerreros se acercó un pastor que iba a visitar a sus hermanos en la batalla. Ese pastor se llamaba David. Al oír los rumores de aquel gigante al que llamaban Goliat, se armó de valor y se ofreció para la contienda, confiado en poder derrotar a aquel enemigo. Goliat, ante tal noticia, no pudo más que reír. ¿Un pastor derrotándole? ¿A él? Debía ser algún tipo de broma de gente desesperada. ¿Cómo podía aquel pueblo querer depender de alguien tan frágil? Muy sencillo… algo brillaba en los ojos de aquel muchacho. Con una piedra y aquella honda con la que siempre había convivido, mató al gigante que parecía imposible de derrocar. Salvó a su pueblo, y se convirtió en rey.

Las palabras del sacerdote quedaron afianzadas en los corazones de aquella gente. Nadie podía quedar indiferente ante esa historia.

—Ahora bien, aquí está mi verdadera pregunta. ¿Cómo puede un hombre tan frágil y diminuto vencer algo más grande que él?

Como solía ser su costumbre cuando alguien trataba con él, el sacerdote lanzó una pregunta para que, buscando la respuesta, la gente pudiese encontrar su verdadero valor.

Los mayores gritaban que por Dios, los más jóvenes que por suerte, pero ninguno estaba realmente cerca de la respuesta que buscaba el sacerdote.

—Porque nadie creía en sí mismo. Pero él sí tuvo esa fe.

Cuando nadie parecía que fuese a responder acertadamente, un joven de la primera fila encontró la respuesta. No fue una sorpresa; al fin y al cabo, aquel muchacho era sangre de su sangre.

—Así es. Él creyó en sí mismo; cuando nadie más podía se armó de valor y venció, porque cuando uno conoce su valor, cada uno se descubre. El mal se empequeñece ante esta verdad.

Sus palabras alcanzaron su fin. El miedo desapareció del corazón de su gente. Todos estaban totalmente rendidos en cuerpo y alma ante el discurso. Su hijo le miraba desde abajo, con ojos brillantes y llenos de euforia.

La iglesia fue poco a poco desalojada; la gente debía regresar a sus casas. El último que quedó fue el propio hijo del sacerdote, que lo esperaba para volver juntos a casa.

—Padre, la historia de hoy ha sido fantástica. Todos estaban muy atentos, créeme.

El niño, en un ambiente más familiar, trató de nuevo a su padre como tal y no perdió el tiempo para transmitir la experiencia de haber oído sus palabras.

—Así que muy atentos, eh. Una pregunta, hijo, ¿no te había contado ya esa historia?

El sacerdote, que también regresó a su labor como padre, le preguntó de una manera más personal.

—Sí, pero… era hoy cuando necesitaba oírla.

El muchacho, con un gesto más triste, agachó la cabeza y prosiguió el camino.

No hubo más palabras y, finalmente, llegaron a casa.

La tarde empezaba a ser más calurosa, así que los muchachos detuvieron sus juegos por un rato y fueron a cobijarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Bueno, entonces qué, ¿iremos esta noche a la montaña? Mañana sé que no tenéis nada que hacer, así que no os escaqueéis con excusas de nuevo y vayamos.

Durante varios días Berk había insistido en ir hacia el monte Ararat para explorarlo y, de paso, buscar los restos de la famosa Arca de Noé. Quería ser un gran explorador y algo así le haría adelantar mucho camino.

—Ya te dijimos que no. Además, ¿quién te da permiso para espiar lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer? ¿Te crees con ese derecho por ser mayor?

Aydin, o así le llamaban los del pueblo, no toleraba la actitud de Berk, que por muchos más años que tuviese debía dejar de decidir por los demás. Cada uno debía decidir por sí mismo; esa fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió de su padre, el sacerdote que todos adoraban.

—Cállate, Aydin, y no vuelvas a hablarme así o te pegaré un puñetazo. Si eres un cobarde sé siempre, y no te creas tú tampoco más por ser el hijo del sacerdote. Aunque, bueno, viéndote nadie diría que eres su hijo…

Berk tampoco iba a tolerar algo así, porque aunque ninguno lo dijese abiertamente, lo cierto era que no se llevaban muy bien. Si no fuese por Enis, seguramente ni se saludarían al cruzarse por la calle.

—Parad, parad; ya está bien. Lo cierto es que, Berk… No deberíamos ir allí… En ese lugar… en ese lugar hay fantasmas.

Enis estuvo una vez más ahí para evitar un enfrentamiento entre los dos, y además sorprendió con una nueva y espeluznante noticia.

—No digas estupideces. Me hubiese creído la historia de animales salvajes o de asesinos, ¿pero fantasmas? Menuda tontería. Espero que no te lo vayas a creer, Aydin. ¿Verdad que no lo crees?

Berk no podía creer que inventasen excusas hasta ese punto.

—Yo le creo. Enis no miente en cosas así. Míralo, Berk, su cara dice la verdad.

—Digo la verdad. Lo escuché de mi padre; escuché cómo se lo contaba al padre de Aydin en la parroquia.

Enis estaba totalmente convencido. Su padre odiaba las mentiras y además era un hombre muy reservado. Si había ido a contar algo así es porque debía estar realmente preocupado.

—No puedo creer que seáis tan cobardes. Bueno, de ti sí me lo esperaba en realidad, Enis, ¿pero tú, Aydin? Escuchar las palabras de tu padre y luego ver que tiene un hijo así… ¿Es mentira entonces todo lo que tu padre dice, no? Serán sólo palabras bonitas. Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada.

Berk jugó su última provocación. Sabía que no podía convencer a Enis, sin embargo el hijo del sacerdote tenía más valor ante las provocaciones, y no dejaría pasar ésta.

El rostro de Aydin se enrojeció, aunque no fuese consciente. Berk y Enis ya sabían lo que pasaría.

—Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras. Iré y veré cómo te meas en los pantalones. No encontrarás ni una mísera piedra en el camino.

El enfado por aquellas palabras de Berk le hizo caer en la trampa. No iba a permitir que nadie volviese a tachar de indigno a su padre.

Enis agachó la cabeza y Berk la alzó.

—¡Genial! ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿Vendrás, Enis?

—Está bien, iré…

—Entonces nos vemos esta noche aquí; que no se os olvide.

La conversación y la tarde acabaron. Ahora sólo quedaba una inimaginable noche esperándolos.

Una noche más, Aydin tenía que cenar solo. Su padre estaba muy solicitado por la gente y casi cada fin de semana se quedaba tarde escuchando los temores de quien lo necesitase.

Tuvo tiempo de cenar con tranquilidad, y tuvo tiempo de relajarse. Quizá demasiado. Su padre estaba tardando más de lo usual y eso era algo que le preocupaba, pero no porque pudiese pasarle algo, pues era demasiado querido para que nadie le hiciese nada, sino más bien por el hecho de que al salir de casa su padre o quien fuese lo notara. Era ciego, pero en ocasiones podía llegar a ser muy perceptivo.

Ya en la cama, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro por el nerviosismo, por la falta de paciencia. No veía la hora de hacer callar al bocazas de Berk.

La puerta de casa se abrió y los pasos pertenecían, sin lugar a dudas, a los de su padre. Cerró entonces los ojos y miró a la pared con el oído puesto con máxima atención. Se hizo el dormido; aún tenía que esperar un poco más.

Su padre entró a la habitación, y se acercó hasta su cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando estuvo a su lado, acarició su cabeza con mucha dulzura, de un modo que no lo hacía desde hacía años.

Lo escuchó salir, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación. Tras una breve pausa que confirmó que no saldría de allí, Aydin escapó hacia el punto de reunión.

Cuando llegó al lugar acordado, Berk parecía llevar ya unos minutos allí. Se puso a su lado sin mediar palabra y esperaron.

Al poco tiempo Enis llegó apresurado. Parecía nervioso, como si algo le agobiase.

—Ya estamos todos. Vamos.

Fue lo único que dijo Berk.

—No, espera, no podéis ir al monte porque es cierto lo de los fantasmas. Hace más de un siglo, murieron allí unos monjes junto a su monasterio en el ascenso hacia el volcán. Sus almas atormentadas por esa cruel muerte aún siguen allí.

Enis tenía razón, porque aunque lo gente lo tratase como un simple monte, en realidad se trataba de un volcán inactivo.

—Sabía que vendrías con ese cuento sobre los fantasmas. Es un cuento interesante para un bebé pero, ¿para ti, Enis? Me has sorprendido. Una vez más, has vuelto a sorprenderme.

Berk y todos los del lugar conocían la historia y sus fantasmas, y aunque la historia tuviese parte de realidad, todos sabían excepto Enis, que lo de los fantasmas era un añadido para asustar a los niños y persuadirlos de que fueran al sendero.

—Digo la verdad, Berk. Y hay algo más… ¿Y si te digo que aquel monasterio fue construido por los monjes con pedazos del Arca? ¿Y si te digo que eso significa que en el caso de que realmente hubiese estado ahí el Arca, ya no quedaría nada de ella por el incendio? Con fantasmas o sin ellos, es una estupidez ir.

Enis se sorprendió con un relato que parecía una excusa pero que era real. Porque, de ser cierto que el Arca de Noé encalló allí, también debía ser cierto que los monjes habían construido el lugar con sus restos, que ahora sólo serían cenizas sin valor.

—Joder, Enis, no sólo quieres escaquearte con el cuento de los fantasmas, sino que además le añades cosas para hacer que ninguno queramos ir. ¿Qué pasa, no quieres que la gente vea que eres el único cobarde que no ha ido? Por última vez, porque estoy harto, ¿vienes o no?

Berk se cansó de las excusas de Enis, que sólo parecía mostrar miedo. Encima quería asustar a los demás. Esas cosas sólo podían ser propias de un crío, un crío que jamás iba a madurar, y eso le disgustaba mucho.

—No, no puedo ir. Sólo venía a avisaros. Mi padre se encuentra mal y he de quedarme ayudando en casa.

Aunque sabía que iba a quedar como una excusa más, lo cierto era que su padre llevaba todo el día bastante decaído y debía estar en casa para apoyar a la familia.

—Vale, como quieras. Pero tú sí vienes, Aydin, ¿verdad?

Como si se hubiese olvidado ya de Enis, Berk preguntó directamente a Aydin.

Aydin sintió que la mirada de Enis le pedía que no lo hiciese.

—Yo sí pienso ir. Recuerda lo que te dije esta mañana. Voy a cumplirlo.

Aydin tenía muy claro que fuera como fuera, hoy debía ver a Berk perdiendo. Quería estar presente en su derrota.

—Cuida a tu padre. Mañana estaré listo, por si me necesitas, y de paso te diré todo lo que pase hoy. Así también tendremos de quién reírnos.

Aydin, al menos, sí tuvo la dignidad como para despedirse de su buen amigo, y uno de los mejores amigos que podría haber tenido.

Berk no dijo nada, ni siquiera ante la provocación de Aydin. Tenía ganas de salir ya y no perder más tiempo.

Iniciaron su marcha y a eso de una hora comenzó el verdadero ascenso. Lidiaron con un frío inesperado, pero en ese punto no había tiempo para volver atrás.

Berk iba algo más adelantado, fardando de su capacidad de orientación, mirando de un lado a otro como si realmente supiese lo que hacía. Por suerte, Aydin sabía que todo era un farol. Tomó su propia iniciativa y, con un cuchillo que había sacado de su cocina, fue haciendo muescas en los árboles para marcar el camino.

—Vamos bien, Aydin. Estoy seguro de que el camino es correcto. Por aquí está el mayor éxito del gran Berk, el inigualable.

Berk, para desgracia de Aydin, rompió el silencio para ensalzar su ego. Aunque algún ingenuo pudiera creer que sus palabras eran una broma, lo cierto era que pensaba atribuirse todo el mérito de un supuesto hallazgo.

—Espera, Berk. ¿Has oído eso?

Aydin preguntó repentinamente.

—No, no oigo nada. ¿Qué has escuchado tú?

Berk no escuchaba nada, pero creía que si le describían el sonido, podría intentar saber quién o qué lo había provocado.

"Suena como un idiota diciendo estupideces".

La pregunta era sólo una burla, pero Aydin sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar la respuesta, porque un instante después sonó algo realmente en el lugar.

—Sí, ahora lo escucho… Son, espera… Murmullos… No hay duda, hay alguien más adelante. No podemos hacer nada de ruido.

Fue su conclusión más acertada en días. Incluso siendo Berk, era imposible no darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, eran los murmullos de alguien.

Se agazaparon tras los árboles para intentar escuchar mejor, pero las voces eran débiles y no lograban entender nada de lo que se decía.

—¿Cuál es el criterio de Dios para elegir a sus servidores?

Esa pregunta retumbó por todo el monte y reconocieron al instante la voz. Era la del padre de Enis.

—Pero espera un momento, Aydin… No se suponía que…

Algo invisible y fugaz agarró a Berk antes de poder terminar de hablar y de que Aydin pudiese pestañear. Lo llevó hacia arriba, entre las ramas de los árboles, sin que ninguno pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Igual de rápido cayó el cuerpo al suelo en un brutal impacto.

Berk pasó a ser sólo un recuerdo; su cuerpo había sido contorsionado de una manera antinatural, causando su muerte.

La mano de Aydin fue más rápida que su temor y tapó su boca antes de llegar a gritar.

Comenzó a correr. Correr, correr, correr. Corrió sin descanso, ladera abajo, intentando no perder la marcha ni un momento mientras guiaba su salida gracias a las marcas que él mismo había hecho en los árboles.

Los pulmones le iban a estallar, pero no podía detenerse porque, real o no, sentía como si algo le persiguiese. Sus ganas de vivir le habían dado un impulso extraordinario.

El pueblo parecía ahora un lugar igual de fantasmal que la montaña. Había un silencio molesto en el ambiente y Aydin supo que, pese a estar cerca del hogar, no debía frenarse ni un instante. En su marcha, pudo ver sombras que se movían por todos los rincones.

Con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta de su hogar, y una vez allí…

—¡Papá, papá! ¡Por favor, sal, por favor!

Gritó y gritó, esperando que su padre despertase para salvarlo, o para que al menos sus gritos fueron más allá de la pesadilla y su padre pudiese oírlo y despertarlo a él.

Pero nadie respondió. Nadie le despertó.

Aydin corrió y abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto de su padre. Su cuerpo se paralizó y se le congeló el corazón.

Su padre no estaba allí, ni siquiera su cama había sido deshecha. Y, además, en el cristal de la ventana había algo escrito.

—¿Cuál es el criterio de Dios para elegir a sus servidores?

Esa pregunta no iba a olvidarla jamás. Nunca se iría de su cabeza.

Algo tiró de él con fuerza y lo estrelló contra la pared del pasillo.

Frente a él hizo acto de presencia una figura fantasmal, el espectro de su buen amigo Enis. Tampoco olvidaría cómo lo miraron aquellos ojos.

Rápidamente, en espíritu comenzó a estrangularlo.

Poco a poco sentía que iba a desvanecerse; la fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo a pasos agigantados. Sólo podía rendirse, dejar su alma partir.

Las palabras de su padre brotaron de su mente, devolviéndole las fuerzas, el deseo de luchar.

Aydin agarró con sus manos el brazo de su ejecutor, usando todas sus fuerzas restantes para quitar las manos de su cuello.

El espectro se apartó, pero sin duda la causa no fue la fuerza de Aydin. Había ocurrido algo que el mismo Aydin no pudo entender en ese momento.

Sus manos habían agarrado a aquel espíritu, y algo tan inusual fue lo que desencadenó la estupefacción de ese ser.

El espectro de Enis se desvaneció mientras el viento silbaba alrededor.

Algo parecido a una espada de empuñadura roja apareció, clavada en la pared.

Aydin vio entonces una figura encapuchada esconderse. El aire, cada vez, se hacía más pesado.

La figura apartó la capucha y dejó ver el rostro de un hombre amable.

—Chico, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Fue todo lo que aquel hombre preguntó…

—Me llamo…

Recordó vagamente su nombre real, porque desde que llegó a aquel pueblo, todos le llamaban Aydin… Sí, así fue llamado en aquel lugar. El nombre que le hacía saber quién era allí. Pero, ¿qué iba a quedar ya de aquel lugar? Todos los que un día conoció ya no estaban a su lado; esos mismos que le dieron su nombre habían desaparecido para siempre. Si quería vivir, también debía dejar ese nombre enterrado, junto a la aldea.

Aydin, sí, así es como se llamaba.

—Me llamo… David.

Aquel nombre fue el único capaz de mantenerse ajeno a aquella pesadilla. Aquel nombre que parecía haber sobrevivido, por fortuna iba a ser el que iba a convertirlo en algo más.

Su consciencia marchó a descansar a la espera de recuperar fuerzas, lista para una nueva vida.

Capítulo 11. Parte 1.

Fuhai Hensei daba vueltas en su mano a un pequeño aparato de control remoto que conectaba con los explosivos que había colocado en la casa de Tohsaka. Sabía que si dejaba de marearlo entre sus manos acabaría por pulsar el botón, pero no podía permitirlo. No aún. Primero tenía que saber dónde estaba Tohsaka, y si volvería a su base principal. Pero, para ello, debía esperar a la información de Assassin.

Como si pudiera haber oído sus pensamientos, Assassin se materializó en el lugar.

—¿Has encontrado ya a Tohsaka? ¿Cuándo va a regresar a su mansión?

Eso era lo único que iba a preguntarle Fuhai. Daba igual cuánto tiempo pasase, sólo tenía esa pregunta, y no iba a cesar hasta obtener la respuesta que quería.

—No, Master, no lo he encontrado. Sin embargo, hay algo que…

Fuhai golpeó la mesa antes de que Assassin pudiese terminar sus palabras.

—No necesito que sigas hablando más. Esa respuesta es suficiente. Vete de una vez y tráeme lo que quiero.

Fuhai creía que Assassin debía ser muy estúpido para no tener claro sus mandatos. Makoto Tohsaka era lo único que deseaba oír, su único objeto de humillación.

—Pero, Master, hay algo que es importante…

Los Sellos de Comando brillaron en el instante en que Assassin intentó explicarse.

Assassin estaba harto de esa tozudez, de ese sinsentido que le hacía ponerse en peligro contra el peor enemigo y que, además, le alejaba de su revancha personal contra el Servant Caster. Assassin era consciente de que mientras su Master tuviese los Sellos de Comando, la situación sería complicada. No obstante, que él los tuviera y le siguiera proveyendo de maná suficiente era la única manera de continuar en este mundo y culminar su venganza.

Todo parecía indicar que no podría sobreponerse a su trágico destino. Entonces, en su mente se dibujó una solución a su desdicha.

—No encontré a Tohsaka, pero sí a Caster. He descubierto que están aliados.

Con una mentira rápida y directa, Assassin consiguió por primera vez que su Master no cortase sus palabras.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo de esa alianza?

Fuhai, interesado repentinamente por lo que oía, cambió un poco el rumbo de su pregunta.

—Nuestro ataque lo ha puesto en alerta y parece que desea encontrarse con usted, así que ha decidido aliarse con Caster para intentar encontrarle.

Assassin alargó la mentira un poco más. Le estaba dando muy buen resultado, y eso hacía que ambos tuvieran, en cierto modo, un objetivo común.

—Un Espíritu Heroico conocedor de la hechicería y un orgulloso e inflexible mago de nuestra era unidos para derrotarme. Debe ser humillante para tan honorables magos el que un ser como yo escape de su radar, de su infinita percepción y conocimiento…

Fuhai rió maliciosamente ante su ocurrencia.

—Sí, Master, pero lo que no saben es que, además, he encontrado el paradero de Caster. Sé desde dónde opera, desde dónde expande su visión para encontrarnos.

Assassin culminó sus intenciones con una verdad.

—No sólo no han podido encontrarnos aún, sino que para su mal nosotros los hemos encontrado antes. Qué triste. Este será un buen comienzo para su merecido final; tanto tiempo perdidos en sus egos que no nos verán llegar por la espalda…

El sabor de la victoria empezaba poco a poco a brotar de su interior.

Assassin sonrió tras su máscara disfrutando de la gran jugada que había improvisado.

—Vayamos hacia su guarida, Assassin. Arrástralos a las sombras.

Fuhai pareció confiar por primera vez en su Servant. En el fondo, sabía que un mago era el rival ideal para Assassin.

Capítulo 11. Parte 2.

Al ser derrotado, la energía de Berserker se dirigió al interior de Aria, completando parte del ritual conocido como Heaven's Feel. Desde ese momento, el cuerpo del homúnculo se quebró y debilitó, obligándola a desconectarse de su movilidad y su escasa fuerza física para mantenerse consciente.

Era tan sólo el primer sacrificio y, aún así, ya le había afectado lo suficiente. Realmente el cuerpo de Aria no era perfecto como el de anteriores creaciones; sus circuitos mágicos y su estructura desde la base no habían sido creados de la manera más óptima. Había un porqué.

Las partes que completarían a Aria fueron asignadas a otra persona, un joven que llegó a través del helado bosque y que, desde muy pronto, comenzó a tratar como un hermano.

Gerade había adquirido en partes de su cuerpo rasgos similares a los de Aria debido a que en su lado derecho habían hecho serias modificaciones con pedazos que pertenecían, originalmente, a ella. Desde ese instante no sólo se había convertido en familia de los Magos del Norte, sino que también se transformó en una especie de batería extra para el Santo Grial.

La llegada de aquel muchacho a aquel extraño lugar no sólo había sido un bien para Aria y su soledad, sino que además, gracias a la cualidad especial para absorber la energía se había convertido en un ser valioso para Acht y los deseos ancestrales de la familia Einzbern.

—Lo siento, si no fuese por mí, tú…

Gerade miraba a Aria dentro del círculo mágico donde había pasado la última noche. De cierta manera se culpaba por la situación de Aria, porque era consciente de que si las partes que se habían usado en él pertenecieran a su dueña original, ella podría haber aguantado mucho mejor toda aquella energía que rompía el cascarón bajo el que se ocultaba su destino.

—No te disculpes, por favor. Yo estoy feliz de que seas tú quien tenga una parte de mí; es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado. Todos necesitan a alguien con quien compartir lo que son, lo he podido ver. Estoy convencida.

Aria, esforzándose en responder, intentó aliviar la culpa que cargaba Gerade en sus hombros. Para ella, realmente, no importaba; estaba feliz por ello en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Gerade apoyó la mano en el vientre de Aria, que se puso boca arriba sobre el círculo mágico y comenzó a hacer algo que sólo él podía. Lentamente, fue tomando parte de la energía que había en su interior. Lo hizo delicadamente, sin brusquedad, para evitar un mal mayor.

—Sabes, hermano… No quiero que esto te asuste, pero… En esta Guerra estoy encontrando cosas maravillosas. Estoy descubriendo cosas increíbles. ¿Hago mal por ello? ¿Es injusto que pueda buscar la felicidad incluso en una situación así?

A Aria, verdaderamente, le rondaba esa duda por la cabeza. En un lugar como ese, con un destino predeterminado, con la muerte esperándola… ¿Podía sentirse realmente feliz?

—¿Cómo va a hacerte mal ser feliz? No me preocupa en absoluto que seas feliz, incluso en un lugar como este. Porque, si alguien puede y merece encontrar la felicidad, incluso en el sitio más inhóspito, esa eres tú.

Las palabras de Gerade mejoraban su estado mucho más que el hecho de que le estaba extrayendo energía de su interior.

Se sonrieron, como siempre hacían.

—Quizá sea egoísta, pero he visto que en este mundo también la gente está triste. Hay gente que también sufre, pero aún así… aprecian la felicidad, tienen una magia increíble, una magia que juega con las ilusiones, una magia mucho más pura que la que nos ha enseñado nunca el Abuelo. Es un mundo hermoso, y yo… Yo sé que no puedo vivir en él, pero hermano, por favor, dime que tú sí vivirás en él… Este mundo ya te ha dejado mucho tiempo a mi lado. Sé que tú viniste de él, así que se trata de tu verdadero mundo. Debes volver.

Aria estaba cambiando. El mundo le estaba enseñando el significado de la vida a grandes pasos, y aunque su destino era inevitable, no estaba triste. Sabía que Gerade, sin duda, debía pertenecer a aquel mundo. Su capacidad de superación, su dedicación, su tristeza… Todo ello era parte de la magia del ser humano.

—No. Te prometí que este mundo sería para ti, ¿no lo recuerdas? El Abuelo y tú sois mis únicos recuerdos, así que no pienso abandonaros. Aún puedes ser salvada, aún podemos estar juntos aquí. Haré que el Grial cumpla ese deseo… Haré que tu alma regrese, y veremos esa magia juntos, te lo prometo.

Aunque Gerade viniese de algún lugar de ese mundo que Aria había descubierto, todos sus recuerdos y su familia estaban en aquel bosque. No importaba lo valioso del mundo exterior, no era algo que pudiera comprender solo. Ni siquiera muchas de las personas que viven en ese mundo desde que nacen podían hacerlo.

—Sí, es cierto, este mundo merece la pena, así que yo también tengo que luchar. Debo salir adelante; demostraré en esta Guerra que yo también puedo tener mi propia alma.

La pesadez de su cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco y con ello también volvía a despertarse su ánimo y su deseo. En ese mundo que siempre busca la felicidad, ella definitivamente también encontraría su propio motivo para existir.

La mitad de la energía fue tomada.

"Ellos intentarán separaros".

Esas palabras sin voz sacudieron el cuerpo y la mente de Gerade.

Gerade puso su mano humana sobre su ojo escarlata.

—¿Estás bien, hermano? ¿Te encuentras bien? Por favor, yo ya estoy mejor, no tomes más energía…

Aria se preocupó por la repentina reacción de su hermano. No quería que tomase más energía de la necesaria, pues eso podría ser fatal para él.

—No te preocupes, me encuentro bien.

Gerade sonrió para demostrar que había sido cosa de un momento.

Aria se incorporó, pero se mantuvo sentada sobre el círculo. Aún descansaría un poco más.

Gerade comenzó a marcharse para ir a descansar y evitar preocupaciones. No podía estropear sus palabras con algo tan insignificante.

Una pregunta surgió en su cabeza de improviso.

—¿Le has dicho a Caster dónde estamos?

La pregunta escapó de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

—No, no lo saben.

Aria tampoco supo por qué, por primera vez, le mintió. Algo que no entendía la forzó a hacerlo. Quizá fue debido a que la pregunta fue una total sorpresa.

—De acuerdo.

Gerade sonrió y se giró para proseguir con su camino. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una vez más, se separaron. La Guerra no esperaba y debían prepararse para su inesperada pero necesaria unión con el actual cabeza de la familia Tohsaka.

Capítulo 11. Parte 3.

Cuando un niño está en casa junto a su familia, siente que no hay nada que pueda hacerle daño. Entre las paredes del hogar uno se ve hecho de acero. A fin de cuentas, cualquier niño, sea un día bueno o malo, termina regresando a su habitación, donde sus padres y hermanos soportan y le enseñan a superar sus tormentos.

Y aunque al pequeño Nozomi le había costado tiempo llamar al orfanato "hogar", por fin lo estaba logrando. Aunque su tragedia estaba presente, poco a poco era menos dolorosa.

En lo profundo de su ser comenzaba a comprender que la clave no estaba en olvidar, sino en seguir, seguir hacia delante.

En mitad de la noche le entró un extraño apetito. No era algo frecuente, pero la sensación era muy real.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a hurtadillas hacia la cocina. Aunque estuvo a punto de hacer ruido, llegó hasta la puerta sin problemas.

Como cabía esperar, a esas horas estaba cerrada con llave.

Con su estómago aún rugiendo, giró y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

Cuando tan sólo dio unos pasos hacia delante, el sonido de una puerta chirriando llamó su atención. Provenía de la cocina.

Se giró rápidamente para que el bromista que estuviese detrás para intentar asustarlo fuese el que se llevase el susto. No había nadie.

Su estómago volvió a rugir. Pese al miedo que sentía, algo le impulsaba a seguir adelante. Con tranquilidad, se coló hasta la cocina.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y eso hacía más fácil su búsqueda. Al haber ayudado a organizar todo aquello en más de una ocasión, conocía el paradero de esos cereales que tanto le gustaban.

Abrió la puerta del mueble y los sostuvo entre sus manos. Ya estaba abierto el paquete pero, aún así, quedaban suficientes como para saciar su hambre.

Un pequeño foco de luz llamó su atención. Cuando miró para encontrar exactamente su procedencia, se dio cuenta de que alguien había dejado entreabierta la nevera, dejando encendida la luz automática de su interior.

En lugar de cerrarla sin más, notó su garganta reseca y decidió tomar algo de leche.

Cuando estiró la mano para alcanzarla, su piel fue tocada por un frío intenso. Algo revoloteó tras él, pero antes de poder mirar algo le empujó al interior del frigorífico y lo dejó encerrado.

Pataleó, intentó gritar, pero nadie respondía. Poco a poco el frío de aquel lugar iba en aumento. Tiritaba pidiendo auxilio, pero seguía sin responder nadie.

—Recuerda este frío, como aquella vez. Recuerda el pecado de la muerte de tus padres, mortal sin alma. Tú cometiste una atrocidad, y ahora te toca pagar por ello.

La voz que respondió tras la puerta provocó con sus palabras un torbellino de recuerdos ya olvidados, un torrente de dolor que parecía haber sido enterrado en el frío de la soledad, pero que ahora había regresado con más fuerza que nunca.

El frío de aquel invierno de hace dos años, donde sus padres por su imprudencia perdieron la vida. El frío no le dejaba llorar.

"Por favor, Dios, por favor, líbrame… Por favor…".

En su mente rogó por el Dios salvador.

—Es Dios quien nos envía a nosotros sus ángeles para tu castigo. El alma impura no entiende de juventud; el alma perversa es, desde su origen, cruel. Tú y sólo tú cargarás con la culpa.

Como si pudieran leer su mente, respondieron un sinfín de voces distorsionadas.

Aquel muchacho cayó en la más profunda desolación.

Un estruendo sonó y las voces cesaron. El frío desapareció por completo.

La puerta, poco a poco, se fue abriendo. Cuando se presentó ante sus ojos el rostro sonriente de sus padres, saltó hacia ellos y los abrazó con fuerza. Pudo sentirlos, eran tan reales… Estaban ahí de verdad.

—Lo siento, yo no quise… Perdonadme…

Llorando y con la voz entrecortada, se disculpó sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable ante sus padres.

—No, hijo, mi pequeño… No te sientas triste; tú nos salvaste. Gracias a ti, ahora conocemos el verdadero amor de un padre, sabemos lo que significa realmente amar. Hemos sido liberados, hijo, todo gracias a ti.

La voz de su madre le consolaba con una dulzura que casi había olvidado.

—Pero Dios… Dios quiere castigarme. Yo tengo la culpa. Por favor…

Si realmente Dios le quería castigar, no había otra opción. Dios era todopoderoso, nadie escapa a su mirada.

—Él no tiene poder, hijo. Él es un padre perdido que jamás entenderá lo que entendemos nosotros. Su Cielo es una mentira, créeme. Hemos visto su Cielo, pero fuimos salvados, hemos encontrado a un nuevo mesías. El verdadero mesías, la esperanza.

Las palabras que decían eran fácilmente creíbles. Por mucho que fuese Dios, no podía ser tan sincero como sus padres. Si le deseó ese mal, quizá era todo una mentira. La duda comenzó a girar en su corazón.

Sus padres le abrazaron fuertemente, y con eso sus palabras se volvieron más fuertes.

—Sí…

Se dejó abordar por la dulzura de aquel abrazo y no dijo más.

—Lo verás, hijo, lo verás…

Aquellas últimas palabras le despertaron en mitad de la noche.

Se incorporó y se palpó todo el cuerpo. En su pelo aún notaba cierto frío. La ventana estaba abierta y frente a ella, en el suelo, una pluma blanca brillaba con las luces del exterior.

Capítulo 11. Parte 4.

Lancer, finalmente, encontró a su Master cerca del instituto de Fuyuki. Lo vio mirando alrededor como si estuviese buscando algo. Era temprano y muchos estudiantes estaban llegando ya al recinto. Sin embargo, ninguno reparó en sus presencias.

—Hay espíritus cerca, los seguí hasta aquí. Algún Master, o quizá Caster, pueden ser los culpables de esto. Debemos encontrarlos y detenerlos. Esos malditos seres sin corazón se llevaron a algunos de los huérfanos. Sentí sus presencias en el orfanato también.

Fueron las primeras palabras de su Master al notar su llegada. Cuando Lancer se hizo consciente del entorno, también los pudo sentir.

—Los siento yo también, Master.

Fue todo lo que dijo Lancer.

—¿Qué te sucede, Lancer? No es necesario un contrato espiritual para saber que algo te inquieta, como si te estuvieses preguntando algo. ¿Qué es?

Su Master acertó de pleno. Había algo que Lancer se preguntaba, algo que no le hizo notar al instante esos espíritus. Algo que le hizo responder de manera fría a la petición de su Master.

—Tras mi primer encuentro con Berserker, tuve un sueño. Un sueño que pertenece a tu vida. Dime qué hay en ti tras aquella revelación.

Lancer, que había encontrado su salvación. Lancer, que había visto cómo el mundo abandonaba su última esperanza. Quería saber si aquel hombre había aceptado la salvación, si aquel hombre había podido entender.

Ahora parecía ser que era su Master el que había abandonado sus sentidos como rastreador. Se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—En mí hay dicha. Cómo podría haber otra cosa tras ver al Padre misericordioso, al ser perfecto que guía los corazones y se esconde tras nuestros actos. Escuché hermosas palabras de perdón, y alabanzas. Palabras que me hacían entender la verdadera labor de nuestro Padre.

Con gran énfasis, expresó su verdad a Lancer, que sin apartar la mirada, como si intentara ver en su alma, le escuchaba atento.

"Dios es padre de un único hijo".

Fue lo que Lancer pensó.

—Entiendo ahora tu verdad, Master.

Fue lo que Lancer dijo.

—Ahora que tus dudas han sido resueltas, ahora que has escuchado lo que siento gracias al Dios todopoderoso, Lancer, mártir de los mártires… ¿Iremos a dar caza a esos espíritus viles?

Una vez respondió a Lancer y le hizo llegar su opinión, quiso volver a lo que era más inmediato.

—No puedo negar que esto sigue siendo una Guerra. Vayamos, pues, a derrotarlos.

Lancer asintió ante el deseo de su Master. Queriendo aprovechar el amanecer, se pusieron en marcha.

Capítulo 12. Parte 1.

Makoto Tohsaka y Saber ascendieron por las escaleras de piedra del templo a la hora exacta de la reunión con los Einzbern.

En la entrada principal Archer hacía guardia para recibirles; en caso de alguna intromisión, también se encargaría de expulsar o matar al agresor.

—Espíritu Heroico del Arco, te veo más recuperado. Ahora, sin duda, tu presencia se hace más temible. Me alegro profundamente por ello. Tu verdadera forma es la que te hace digno.

Archer había descansado y, tras un tiempo alejado de la batalla, su maldición había ido poco a poco desvaneciéndose hasta dejar brillar su verdadero poder. Ese era el Archer que Saber esperaba.

—Yo me alegro de que esta Guerra me permita batirme con un Espíritu Heroico de tu nobleza.

Archer, a pesar de haber sido abandonado y de sentir desconfianza hacia los demás por ello, no podía evitar sentirse seguro de las palabras de Saber. No cabía discusión, el Espíritu Heroico de la Espada se trataba de un guerrero de verdadero honor.

—Mago de los Tohsaka, adelante. Mi Master os espera dentro.

Una vez acabaron las palabras entre los héroes del pasado, Archer se dirigió a Makoto para dar paso a la importante reunión que estaba a punto de acontecer.

—Saber, vigilad la entrada, junto con Archer.

Aunque eso era lo que Saber quería hacer, esperó a que su Master lo ordenara para llevarlo a cabo. Se dirigió a él como Saber, y no como Príncipe, para no revelar su verdadera identidad delante de unos enemigos potenciales.

Makoto avanzó hacia el interior y los pocos monjes que quedaban aún en el lugar no se percataron de su presencia gracias al influjo de la taumaturgia de los Einzbern.

Entró en una de las dependencias y allí estaban Aria y Gerade. Estaban junto a tres sillones que parecían realmente confortables, y que, sin lugar a dudas, no pertenecían originalmente al lugar.

—Bienvenido, Master de los Tohsaka. Antes de comenzar con nuestra reunión, quiero agradecer la ayuda que ofreciste a Archer para enfrentar a Rider. Eso demuestra tu honor. Agradecemos, de igual modo, tu esfuerzo para asistir a este encuentro.

Aria se expresó sinceramente. Era un acto importante; agradecer la ayuda era algo que debía quedar claro en primer lugar. Sabía que cualquier gesto inoportuno podría tornar esa alianza en combate.

Todos tomaron asiento, que dispuestos de un modo circular, daban una categoría de igualdad a los allí presentes.

—Acepto tu gratitud, Einzbern. Para mí, la batalla ha de ser justa para los justos y, sea cual sea la maldición que pesa sobre Archer, no es algo justo. Cumplí con mi deber.

Tohsaka reafirmó con aquellas palabras la verdad que le había llevado a intervenir en la batalla entre Rider y Archer.

—Es importante añadir la extraña e inesperada peligrosidad que supone Rider para Saber y Archer.

Esta vez fue Gerade el que aprovechó para reafirmarse.

En su interior, Tohsaka se extrañó de que el sirviente de la homúnculo opinase, y eso era producto de que no conocía la verdadera relación entre ellos.

—Mi siervo tiene razón… No podemos olvidar ese riesgo. Ambos tenemos cosas que perder.

Aria, que se dio cuenta del gesto de Tohsaka ante las palabras de Gerade, salió al paso para apoyarle y seguir manteniendo su verdadera relación en secreto.

—Eso que dices es verdad, pero también es cierto que una alianza requiere de equidad, de una condición común. Se me pidió una prueba de fe y la cumplí, ahora es de vuestra parte de donde requiero una muestra de confianza.

No fue hasta que Aria tomó de nuevo la palabra que Tohsaka respondió exigiendo una prueba para demostrar la veracidad de la alianza.

—Creo que nosotros hemos pasado ya la prueba. Hemos revelado el lugar donde nos escondemos; ¿no crees que eso es bastante?

Aria contestó con unas palabras que, perfectamente, podrían haber sido dichas por Gerade.

—Revelar este lugar no os supone ninguna desventaja, pues es el perfecto para vosotros y vuestro Servant. Sabéis que con Archer ejerciendo de guardián, nadie podría llegar vivo hasta la cima, y que sea cual sea su Noble Phantasm, no sería capaz de usarlo en un lugar lleno de inocentes, aunque sí en este sitio tan apartado. Por tanto, ¿qué creéis que demuestra haber desvelado este lugar?

Por primera vez, la presencia y palabras de Makoto agobiaban a Aria. Era alguien claro, directo. Las historias sobre el protector de la ciudad no eran mentira.

Hubo unos segundos tensos mientras Aria reflexionaba para encontrar la solución.

—¿Qué prueba necesitas, entonces? ¿Quieres conocer la verdadera identidad de Archer? Sea lo que sea, dilo.

Aria, que no pudo averiguar la intención de Tohsaka, sólo pudo lanzar una pregunta sin rodeos.

—Ya os dije que creo en la batalla justa, y conocer la identidad de vuestro héroe sin revelar la identidad del mío, sería injusto. Sin embargo, hay algo que sí es posible.

Al tiempo que sus palabras eran pronunciadas, extrajo de su chaqueta un pergamino y se lo entregó a la homúnculo.

Cuando Aria desenrolló el pergamino, se quedó paralizada.

Para asegurar la colaboración, quería formalizar el pacto mediante un peligroso e irrevocable ritual. Self Geiss-Scroll. Una maldición sellada por la sangre de los magos, que ata el linaje mágico del objetivo de manera que, si no cumple las condiciones establecidas, incluso su descendencia se verá abocada al desastre, pues no podrá heredar nada de la taumaturgia de sus antecesores. Una ruina para una familia mágica.

Sin embargo, Aria no entendía del todo lo que buscaba Tohsaka con ese pacto. El riesgo era mayor del lado del protector de Fuyuki. Ella no era un ser humano, y no poseía ningún linaje que otros pudieran heredar. Si no cumpliese el contrato, sencillamente moriría, pero no repercutiría negativamente en los intereses de los Einzbern. No obstante, si Tohsaka no atendía al contrato, su taumaturgia se perdería para siempre. A pesar de esos pensamientos, empezó a leer las condiciones, por precaución.

"Yo, Makoto, quinta cabeza de la familia Tohsaka, clamo:

Hasta que Rider sea destruido y su muerte haya sido probada, la familia Tohsaka se compromete a no dañar ni traicionar de manera directa o indirecta a nadie proveniente de la familia Einzbern.

Condición:

Hasta que Rider sea destruido y su muerte haya sido probada, la familia Einzbern se compromete a que ninguno de sus seguidores podrá traicionar o dañar de manera directa o indirecta a nadie proveniente de la familia Tohsaka".

Aria, finalmente, lo entendió. Con esas condiciones no pretendía sólo asegurarse la alianza, sino que además estaba el interés de que Gerade estuviese también en el pacto. Con eso su espalda estaba cubierta ante cualquier posible traición. ¿Podía Tohsaka conocer la verdadera relación entre ellos? En cualquier caso, era la única opción que tenía si quería mantener esa unión.

—Y bien, Magos del Norte, ¿aceptáis mi sencilla petición?

Tohsaka presionó aún más. Quería cerrar el acuerdo de una vez para seguir adelante con la Guerra por el Santo Grial. Lo que, realmente, había impulsado su vida como mago.

—Me gustaría conocer tu nombre, Saber. Es una pena que la condición impuesta en esta batalla nos obligue a ocultar nuestras verdaderas identidades.

Archer lamentaba que el secretismo de la Guerra del Santo Grial le negase el derecho a conocer el nombre de un rival tan honorable como Saber.

—Nada nos impediría aquí, en secreto, revelar nuestros nombres. Sin embargo, es nuestro deber cumplir con nuestra palabra. Debemos ser conscientes de que, en esta era, nosotros no dictamos las normas de las guerras.

Saber, dotado de un carisma especial, había tenido reuniones similares en el pasado. Había dialogado y pactado grandes acuerdos que beneficiaban a su pueblo, y era por eso que sus palabras siempre buscaban una manera de conocer la verdadera naturaleza de sus aliados más cercanos. Con Archer no iba a ser una excepción.

—La gente de hoy no conoce la guerra, son sólo sombras de la gente del pasado. Sus deseos y motivaciones son mentira. ¿Cómo podrían hacer la guerra con tantos sentimientos prestados?

Archer había conocido el sabor de la muerte, la sangre y el sudor de la gente que buscaba extinguir la vida de sus enemigos. Había visto ese brillo especial que toman los ojos cuando se está en medio de una batalla. Incluso en algo como la Guerra del Santo Grial, no había podido percibir ese brillo. Eso no dejaba otra opción más que pensar que la gente de hoy en día no conocía la verdad que se esconde tras una guerra.

—Hoy en día aún hay tales cosas como guerras. La gente, en su interior, siempre busca la guerra. No podemos caer en su engaño, Archer. Aunque su apariencia haya cambiado, o sus métodos sean distintos, todavía está ahí. Sin ir más lejos, tú y yo estamos participando en una batalla que los habitantes de esta ciudad, y en la mayoría del mundo, desconocen. ¿Cuántas de las personas que hemos podido ver en esta era no estarán en su íntima y personal batalla? Quién sabe. Quizá, de un modo u otro, todas.

Saber había conocido en vida los motivos por los que su nación y tantas otras habían acabado inmersas en una guerra. Incluso un simple y furtivo amor provocaba en la gente el deseo irrefrenable de luchar.

—Qué patético es desear la guerra con otros así, entre las sombras, escondidos como serpientes. ¿Es posible que se haya perdido toda la dignidad con tales actos? Es algo realmente cruel. ¿Por qué perder de esa manera algo tan valioso?

Archer, que fue convencido por las palabras de Saber, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse asqueado y, hasta cierto punto, triste.

—El miedo. Cualquiera puede matar a otro con facilidad; sin embargo, la gente no desea terminar la lucha. Es una terrible y fatídica contradicción. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera los gobernantes de esta era ejercen un poder real; no existe una autoridad real, y si era el honor lo que antes nos hacía iguales, ahora no cabe duda de que es la fragilidad lo que nos hace semejantes.

Saber rememoró con sus palabras el amargo sabor de su último día. Ese miedo, ese deseo inigualable de querer vencer. El día en que se contradijo a sí mismo. Pero, gracias a ese día, podía entender mejor a la gente de la época en la que se encontraba ahora, invocado por un milagro.

—Así que, al final, nada de nuestro pasado ha servido para contribuir al futuro. Qué forma tan estúpida de alejarse de donde provienen.

En un mundo que se presentaba tan corrosivo y aislado, Archer dejó de lamentarse un instante por su mala fortuna. Incluso en sus errores, podía ver que aún le quedaba la dignidad que el hombre de hoy había perdido.

—Lamento de igual modo que sea así, Archer. No obstante, Espíritu Heroico del Arco, sobre nuestras manos recae la oportunidad de luchar en una batalla digna, como ha de ser una verdadera batalla. Y eso, de cierta manera, es una suerte, ¿no te parece?

Saber terminó con una pregunta. El final de la reunión se acercaba, y sólo le quedaba eso por conocer de su rival.

—No cabe duda sobre eso, Espíritu Heroico de la Espada. Poder enfrentar a un guerrero como tú, incluso en esta época, sólo puede traer auténtico honor a lo que significa batallar.

Archer tenía claro que, fuese como fuese, su último enemigo debía ser Saber. Vencer a un guerrero así sólo podía engrandecer aún más su victoria.

La aparición de Tohsaka finalizó su velada particular. La reunión llegó a su fin y sus caminos se separaron una vez más.

Capítulo 12. Parte 2.

En el momento en que David sintió el mínimo rastro espiritual, lo rastreó hasta que encontró la fuente en el instituto de Fuyuki.

Una vez más pudo notar en su interior varias presencias, aunque dispersas.

Toda vez que estuvo dentro, sin vacilar, empezó a destruir uno a uno a los espíritus que estaban más dispersados. Sin embargo, a ese ritmo, le llevaría tiempo acabar con todos ellos, y no estaba para perder demasiado. Con sus movimientos fue engañando a los restantes para llevarlos a un punto común y así poder terminar de un golpe con esos atormentados seres.

Los entes no se percataron de la jugada del Ejecutor y, poco a poco, fueron aglomerándose cerca de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Cuando él estaba también cerca, sintió que allí había presencias con un aura más densa y oscura; pero eso no fue todo, para su desgracia también escuchó el murmullo de algunos estudiantes en el interior de la sala del consejo. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, lo que dejaba pasar un pequeño hilillo de luz.

La luz se apagó en un suspiro y en el interior, esta vez, pudieron oírse disturbios.

La puerta fue destrozada desde dentro y de allí emergieron tres estudiantes. Al menos, en forma, pues dentro de ellos se habían apelmazado una gran cantidad de espíritus.

"Son inocentes; si uso las Llaves Negras, ellos también morirán… Maldición… Esto será más complicado".

La situación era radicalmente distinta que con las criaturas de la Master de Berserker, porque esas criaturas eran simples creaciones mágicas hechas por y para la destrucción. Aquellos muchachos, por el contrario, sólo podían lamentarse de haber estado en el lugar inadecuado y en el peor momento posible, y aunque otros trabajos de David como Ejecutor habían tenido que saldarse con la muerte de algún inocente poseído, cuando hubiese una solución, debía buscarla. Por mínima que fuese.

Esa solución estaba en los Sacramentos. Deshizo las letales hojas de las Llaves Negras y las ocultó de nuevo entre su ropaje.

—¡Señor, qué numerosos son mis adversarios, cuántos son los que se levantan contra mí! Per tú eres mi escudo protector y mi gloria, tú mantienes erguida mi cabeza. Invoco al Señor en alta voz, y él me responde desde su santa montaña. No temo a la multitud innumerable, apostada contra mí por todas partes. ¡Levántate, Señor! ¡Sálvame, Dios mío!

Sus palabras nacieron desde lo más profundo de su interior.

Dos de los estudiantes aullaron de dolor y quedaron inmediatamente paralizados. El otro, intentando resistirse por todos los medios, temblaba pero no podía hacer nada más.

David tomó el rosario que portaba en su cuello y comenzó lentamente a acortar la distancia con los espectros, para poder acabar de mejor modo el exorcismo.

El estudiante que temblaba dejó de hacerlo y se abalanzó contra el Ejecutor. Unió sus manos y alzó sus brazos para asestar como un martillo un golpe letal contra su cabeza.

En una nueva muestra de reflejos, David retrocedió de un modo que se asemejó más a un deslizamiento.

—Señor, escucha mis palabras, atiende a mis gemidos. Oye mi clamor, mi Rey y mi Dios, porque te estoy suplicando. Tú no eres un Dios que ama la maldad; ¡ningún impío será tu huésped!

Mientras regresaba a una distancia más segura, continuó con su intento de exorcizar.

Los dos que, aparentemente, se habían quedado inmóviles, corrieron frenéticamente hacia el Ejecutor.

David evadió al primero, dejándolo pasar de largo. Al segundo lo evadió echando su cuerpo lo máximo posible hacia atrás, haciendo que el brazo del poseído impactase contra una de las paredes.

La situación se complicaba por momentos. Las palabras de David no surtían ningún efecto en aquellos seres.

¿Cómo podía ser que aquellos monstruos no sucumbieran ante su fe? Sólo podía haber un modo. Sólo con una creencia superior podía ocurrir. Una creencia lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerles sentir seguros incluso ante la fe de Dios. Y eso sólo podía ser con una fe ciega hacia su señor, el que verdaderamente los dominaba. El Destructor.

El ser despiadado que David buscaba.

David miró de un lado a otro y vio que le rodeaban. El pasillo cada vez se estrecharía más, y tarde o temprano no tendría por dónde escapar.

Por un instante pensó en usar las Llaves Negras y acabar con la situación de raíz, pero no podía, no con aquellos tres jóvenes… Viejos recuerdos afloraron en su mente.

Cuando el instinto asesino de aquellos seres volvió a poseer sus cuerpos para destruirle, saltó por la ventana y, usando las Llaves Negras como garras descendió agrietando las paredes del exterior del edificio.

Con un salto inhumano, los poseídos descendieron decididos a perseguirle hasta donde fuera.

En el patio exterior la distancia era mayor y alrededor había más amplitud. Esa era su última opción.

Las Llaves Negras en ambas manos se cruzaron entre sí mostrando la forma de varias cruces.

—Señor, ten piedad de mí, porque me faltan las fuerzas. Sáname, porque mis huesos se estremecen. ¡Vuélvete, Señor, rescata mi vida, sálvame por tu misericordia! Porque en la muerte nadie se acuerda de ti, ¡¿y quién te alabará en el abismo?!

Sus palabras fueron de mayor fuerza; su voz era más grave, intentando impregnar de su ser todo el lugar.

La distancia seguía acortándose, y sus palabras no bastaban.

"¡Vamos, vamos!".

Intentaba alentarse a sí mismo, intentaba dar lo máximo de sí.

Con su fe insistía una y otra vez, pero no se detenían.

—Señor, Dios mío, en ti me refugio. Sálvame de todos los que me persiguen; ¡líbrame, para que nadie pueda atraparme como un león, que destroza sin remedio!

Una voz poderosa se sobrepuso a la suya, y sus palabras detonaron las almas del interior de aquellos estudiantes, erradicándolas.

Lo primero que hizo David tras ver aquello fue correr hacia sus cuerpos para comprobar que seguían vivos. Para su suerte, en efecto, lo estaban.

—Sacerdote, en la casa de Dios nuestra conversación fue otra, pero… Ahora que recuerdo, dime, ¿qué es lo que te ha llevado a luchar en esta Guerra?

En sus viejos encuentros, David y Lancer habían hablado con su alma y su fe, y no hubo lugar para esa pregunta. Sin embargo, ahora había llegado el momento de preguntarlo.

—Es verdad, Lancer. Te has convertido en la manifestación de mi suerte. Has salvado mi vida en varias ocasiones y eso es lo que me permite continuar con mi camino. Una explicación es lo mínimo que te debo.

David también opinaba que era el momento y que Lancer tenía derecho a conocer su historia, a conocer el porqué de su entrada en una Guerra tan peligrosa.

Capítulo 12. Parte 3.

—Acabo de revisarlo todo y está en perfectas condiciones. Pero dime una cosa… ¿No es demasiado pronto para tener lista la función, Caster?

Todo el proceso para el espectáculo estaba listo y colocado en su lugar pero, aún así, Joseph creía que todo lo estaban preparando con demasiada prisa.

—Joseph, amigo mío, no vamos a abrir el espectáculo de cara al público todavía, pero debemos asegurarnos de que todo está listo para el preestreno, para nuestros aliados. Es obvio que debido a la Guerra, tanto Aria como Archer no podrán estar en el espectáculo oficial por su seguridad y la del resto, así que para ellos debemos hacer una sesión especial.

Caster era muy consciente de que el motivo real de aquella niña y su Servant, e incluso el de Joseph y el suyo, no era una función de ilusionismo, sino la Guerra por el Santo Grial. Por eso, al menos quería que aquella muchacha pudiese disfrutar felizmente por una vez antes de su seguro y trágico final.

Una daga voló desde la parte superior hasta el cuello de Joseph.

En un instante, Caster, gracias a su habilidad personal movió a Joseph del lugar y lo intercambió por su sombrero.

—¿No se suponía que yo iba a ser tu invitado especial? Es el último espectáculo del último gran mago, ¿cómo pretendes que me lo pierda?

Assassin mostró su oscura figura y, con paso lento y amenazante, comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario.

—Ya veo que al final te muestras a ti mismo. Fui un poco estúpido al pensar que podía ocultar mucho tiempo quién era. Yo, el único hombre capaz de desafiar a la muerte, un auténtico ser sobrenatural.

Harry Houdini, el último gran mago, el mayor escapista. Alguien misterioso aun en nuestros días y al que nadie ha logrado superar. El que se ha convertido en la referencia de todos aquellos que desean jugar con la muerte.

Sonidos de disparos retumbaron en el interior.

"Maldición, Joseph…".

Caster supo enseguida que esos disparos provenían del lugar por el que Joseph había escapado.

—Caster, deberías saber ya que todo Servant tiene su Master, ¿no? ¿Qué podía hacer yo para detener el deseo del mío? Me duele profundamente no poder asegurarte que vaya a acabar con él de una manera rápida e indolora.

Assassin se sentía seguro de su victoria una vez que descubrió cuál era la identidad real de Caster.

—Bien, Assassin, ahora que sabes quién soy, sabrás que en vida siempre cumplí mis promesas. Prometí que volvería tras la muerte, y lo he cumplido. Por eso debo prometerte, Assassin, que morirás hoy. Y cuando mueras por segunda vez, espero que no olvides esta gran función.

Houdini jamás se ocultó de los desafíos. Jamás huyó, jamás dudó, y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Da igual que su reto ahora fuese una batalla entre Servants.

—Je, je, je…

Assassin se burló de sus palabras con una risa siniestra.

El Espíritu Heroico de las Sombras retiró la parte de los harapos negros que cubrían su parte superior, y dejó ver sus brazos con un color grisáceo. En su mano derecha, en la muñeca, le palpitaban unas marcas de un rojo intenso, como si las venas le estuviesen ardiendo.

Assassin hizo un corte con su daga y de su muñeca comenzó a brotar una neblina escarlata.

Caster sintió la liberación de maná y entendió que eso era el Noble Phantasm de su enemigo.

Intentó desplazarse gracias a su habilidad una vez más, pero sin entender el porqué, apareció en el interior de aquella niebla roja y caliente. Aquella niebla entró en sus pulmones y a través de su piel.

"Maldita sea, esto es…".

Caster comenzó a notar algo en su interior.

Zabaniya: Delirio Incandescente. El Noble Phantasm que anula la capacidad de activar el flujo de energía mágica de su enemigo. Con ese poder, Hassan de la Sangre Pútrida asesinó a muchos magos y luchó por convertirse en el verdadero Viejo de la Montaña.

—No pensarías que iba a caer dos veces en el mismo truco, Caster. La primera vez me sorprendiste, pero en cuanto supe quién eras también supe que tu poder era un simple engaño mental, una simple jugarreta que al carecer de uso de energía evitó que pudiera rastrearte. Es interesante, pero inútil una vez que cae el telón y se descubre el mecanismo. No obstante, es bastante posible que tu Noble Phantasm sí esté atado al uso de energía, y no podía permitirme caer en una trampa. Dime, gran Houdini, ¿la muerte te ha apuñalado por la espalda?

Assassin tenía la victoria en su mano. No había nada que un Caster como él pudiera hacer. Con sus trucos desvelados, y anulada su principal baza, sólo podía prepararse para morir.

Assassin no pudo parar de reírse en todo momento. Al fin tendría su venganza ante el idiota que hirió su orgullo como asesino de magos.

"Lo siento, Joseph…".

Para Houdini era la hora de las lamentaciones, pero entonces por todo su cuerpo vibró una gran fuente de energía.

"Master; imposible…".

Houdini se cubrió de cadenas en un pestañeo.

Assassin, antes de ni siquiera poder sorprenderse, se vio en el interior de una celda, encadenado, boca abajo y rodeado por agua. Desde la parte inferior de sus ropajes, pudo observar que una moneda caía con lentitud, girando una y otra vez, mostrando la máscara que Houdini portaba.

El Truco Final: Evasión de los Hados.

El Noble Phantasm que Houdini poseía como su mayor truco; la manifestación de sus retos en vida. Un Noble Phantasm sin ningún tipo de poder ofensivo y que sólo es una prueba para el mismo Houdini, pero que gracias a su combinación con la habilidad de Metamorfosis, podía convertirse en un truco letal para sus enemigos.

Assassin recriminaba algo desde el interior, algo que no podía escucharse, pero que para Houdini estaba claro. Estaba maldiciendo su suerte mientras golpeaba el cristal, intentando aferrarse a la vida.

Cuando Assassin pasaba por sus últimos instantes de vida, recordó Caster su temor por Joseph y, a gran velocidad, se dispuso a seguir el rastro de destrucción que había dejado el Master de Assassin en su caza.

Joseph sólo podía huir de aquel hombre. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de disparar su propia arma, pese a los escondrijos y rincones secretos que había creado como lugar de escape. Aquel asesino era implacable, y estaba decidido a acabar con su vida.

El Master de Assassin, a medida que avanzaba su presa, comprendió que ésta no tenía intención de luchar, pero su paciencia no iba a acabarse. Poco a poco fue menos intenso en sus ataques, porque quería disfrutar del temor de aquel viejo hombre perdido en una batalla que no esperaba.

Una de sus balas tocó el hombro de Joseph, pero a pesar del dolor punzante, Joseph siguió corriendo por su vida.

En uno de los cruces del pasillo que llevaba hasta el aparcamiento, había un extintor al que le disparó hasta tres veces para acertar y liberar lo que contenía en su interior. De ese modo, quizá, podría distraer un poco a su perseguidor.

Cuando echó un vistazo rápido hacia atrás, parecía que su jugada había funcionado, y al final logró llegar al interior del aparcamiento. Rápidamente se ocultó tras el furgón que habían dejado allí los operarios.

Su respiración era violenta. La carrera le había cansado demasiado, ya que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado. Tan ajetreada estaba su respiración, que tuvo que taparse la boca para no hacer ruido.

Miró a un espejo en lo alto del pilar cercano a donde él estaba y supo que, desde allí, podría observar si su enemigo se acercaba para intentar lanzarle un ataque sorpresa.

La figura de su perseguidor se reflejó al fin; era la hora de su ataque. Se quitó su anillo y, con discreción, lo lanzó a un lado para atraer con el ruido al Master de Assassin. Su distracción funcionó y, en un segundo, salió de detrás del furgón y disparó una y otra vez a aquel hombre.

Mientras el cuerpo de su enemigo caía, se sorprendió de que hubiese encontrado el valor para disparar y matar a un hombre.

Aliviado, Joseph decidió marchar del lugar. Pero lo peor que pudo hacer fue dar la espalda a su enemigo.

Joseph sintió la amenaza tras de sí, pero fue demasiado tarde para esconderse.

Una bala impactó en su pierna, otra en su hombro y una última rozó su cuello, desgarrándolo.

El dolor era mínimo por la sorpresa. La sorpresa de ver a aquel hombre levantarse tras una muerte segura para cualquier humano.

Cuando su vida iba a ser finalmente segada por aquel monstruo, Caster apareció y aplastó con sus dos manos la cabeza del Master de Assassin.

De él brotó algo líquido, pero no era sangre. Eran trozos mecánicos; trozos sin vida con los que se fabrican los títeres. Aún así, aquel pedazo de chatarra no volvería a moverse.

—Caster, lo siento… Hija, yo…

La terrible tristeza de Joseph volvía a aparecer en sus últimos instantes de vida.

—No te disculpes y lucha, Joseph. ¡Vamos, lucha! ¡Puedes salir de esta! Tu vida ha sido desafiar a la muerte y a la lógica. Puedes hacerlo.

Caster, aunque con apenas esperanza, sólo podía infundirle valor a aquel pobre desgraciado maltratado por la vida.

—No puedo… Caster… Es el fin… Y debo aceptarlo… Juré que lo aceptaría y eso debo hacer… Por favor, cuida de ella…

No había palabras en el mundo que pudiesen darle fuerzas. Estaba hundido. Su fin llegaba y, aunque siempre lo había esperado, no podía evitar sentirse triste y desolado.

—Ella es tu hija, así que abandona esas palabras de cobarde y no vuelvas a huir.

Caster quería que fuese como fuese mantuviera la esperanza. Por muy negro que estuviese el cielo, por muy difícil de superar que pareciese la empresa, él mismo era un ejemplo de superación y victoria ante la muerte.

A Joseph sólo le quedaban fuerzas para respirar una última vez.

"Ella, ella…".

Una y otra vez sonaba en su cabeza, y al fin comprendió quién podría ser su última esperanza.

—Aguanta, Joseph, aguanta; iré a por Ariasviel. Esa niña puede ayudarte, ¡maldita sea, espérame un poco!

Si era suficientemente rápido, Joseph podría ser salvado. Era la única opción que quedaba; un nuevo milagro en la vida de Joseph. Que la niña que le devolvió la fe, también le devolviera la vida.

Joseph asintió con apenas fuerzas y Caster se desvaneció para luchar contra la peor cuenta atrás de su vida.

FINAL PARTE 3

 **Escrita y editada por: HIPERION.**

 **Basada en la obra de Type Moon por Nasu Kinoko.**

 **Email de contacto: therootto  
**


End file.
